To Get Me To You
by louluvsTheRox
Summary: To Get Me To You, is the intense, passionate, and romantic love story of Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. This story involves all characters and aspects of the show with high drama, heartbreak, and suspense. Parts R rated
1. A Little Less Conversation

"Julian! Are you listening to me?" Rebecca whined.

Julian rubbed his temples as he felt another migraine coming on. He'd only been married to Rebecca for a few short months, but she was becoming worse than Ivy ever was. All she would do is nag about stealing Little Ethan away from Theresa for good. Her blackmail to expose Eve Russell's past to the whole world was beginning to wear thin on Julian. He was _tired_ of it and tired of _her_.

"Julian? Hello? Pookie?" Rebecca said worried.

"Pookie you better not be thinking of that two timing whore Dr._ Eveil_ Russell. Remember, _I'm_ the one you are married to. _I_ am Mrs. Julian Crane and don't you forget it." She huffed.

__

Dear God, someone hand me a muzzle.

"How can I forget it my pet? You remind me every single second of my existence." Julian said sarcastically.

Rebecca patted him on the shoulders and smiled.

"That's my pookie. Now, down to business. We have to make sure we have bribed every judge in town to make sure that taco queen _Terror_cita _never_ gets her son back ever again. When we walk into court, I want her to stand no absolute chance."

A devilish smile creeped on Rebecca's face as just thinking about Theresa's demise brought her such pleasure. Julian quickly stood up and poured himself a brandy.

"And just how do you suppose I bribe every judge my ball and chain? With what we're bribing Judge Reilly, they will want _double_ or _triple_ as much and if father catches wind of me spending all this money on the housekeeper's daughter, he will disown me quicker than you can say Rebecca open 24/7." Julian gulped his brandy as Rebecca's eyes went red.

"Former housekeeper? Remember I fired _Peelar_ months ago. Julian are you forgetting? _I am_ Mrs. Julian Crane. Alistair wanted you to marry _me_ and as the lady of this house, I have every right to protect _my0 daughter and my_ stepson, _your_ son. Or did you forget your drunken stupor with Theresa back in Bermuda?"

"Rebecca, look." Julian pleaded. "Just let this go. Theresa had nothing to do with Gwen's baby dying. It was an unfortunate accident and taking her child away from her will not bring Sarah back."

"Don't you think I know that Julian? My Gwennie's baby _died_. _Her_ little baby girl." Rebecca walked over to the study desk and got a tissue and wiped her nose. " You think I'm that heartless that I don't care?"

Julian rolled his eyes as he gulped another brandy.

"Well for your information I do care and this is why I will _not_ let Theresa get away with hurting my daughter again. She has ruined Gwen's life from the very first time she laid her eyes on Ethan and now it has cost _my_ baby girl _her_ baby girl. The bible says an eye for an eye Julian, so what I am doing isn't heartless and it isn't cruel. It's called _justice_. As long as I've got breath left in my body, Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald will go down in flames. I _promise_ you that." Rebecca said stifling her tears and standing up stern.

__

0

Gwen Winthrop was tired.

It had been a long day. First she had to go to Dr. Culver's office to receive the go ahead for Ethan and her to start having children again, then she had to listen to her mother talk about their plan to adopt Ethan as a Crane and steal Theresa's baby from her. Gwen was tired of it all. Her life was so wonderful before Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald came along and ruined it.

__

She almost did it again too. Gwen thought to herself.

__

But luckily Ethan saw through her tricks and lies and realized his love for me.

It did cost her though, _Sarah_.

Gwen picked up Little Sarah Winthrop's baby book and started to look through all the pages Ethan and her were ready to fill as a family. It made her sad, but mostly _angry_. Angry that she let herself risk her baby's health to confront Theresa about kissing Ethan on the beach in Los Angeles. She should have stayed in the hospital like Dr. Abel said.

__

No, this isn't my fault. This is Theresa's fault. Gwen assured herself.

Theresa was the one that followed them to Los Angeles and Theresa was the one that threw herself once again at her husband. If Gwen didn't see that video of Ethan and Theresa kissing, then none of this would have happened.

__

If Theresa didn't follow us out to Los Angeles, I wouldn't have lost my baby. Gwen said getting more and more angry at the thought of Theresa having a healthy baby as Sarah is lying dead in a coffin in the cold ground.

"Mother's right. Theresa _deserves_ to loose Little Ethan and I will do everything I can to make sure she feels the pain I'm feeling right now." Gwen looked in the mirror of her bedroom as she reassured herself.

"What did you say Gwen?" Ethan said as he walked in the door.

__

0

"Give it back!" Theresa screamed.

"Come and get it!" Fox said as he sprinted over the Lopez Fitzgerald sofa and dangled the piece of paper in front of Theresa's face.

Fox knew she was starting to get angry because her nose started to crinkle up and her lips were pouting. He really should have given her _diary_ back but he was having way too much fun teasing her. She looked so cute when she would try to get mad.

"Fox, I swear you better give that back or else." Theresa warned.

"Or else what?" Fox goaded, "You're going to..."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Theresa said with her hands on her hips.

Fox thought for a moment.

This piece of paper had Theresa's most inner, private thoughts on it. Theresa's laptop was confiscated by Rebecca when she took Little Ethan away. Rebecca claimed since it was bought with Crane money and Theresa wasn't a Crane anymore, she couldn't keep it. Theresa didn't bother to fight with her over it, especially considering she had bigger problems like getting her son back.

She had just finished her entry for the night and Fox grabbed it out of her hand. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but he was dying to know what she wrote and if it was about him.

"Hmmm. Should I read this or not? Hmmm, what's a guy to do?" Fox teased as he placed his fingers on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"That's it, you're getting it." Theresa screamed as she chased him around the living room and tackled Fox down on the sofa.

She tried to grab the paper, but Fox was too powerful, too strong for his little _Tiger_ to overtake him. She tried to flip him over, but he grabbed her arms and held both of them behind her back with only his one hand so she couldn't move as he had the paper in the other.

"Now, where were we... Ahhh yes that's right. I was just about to read _'My Diary, by Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.'_ Fox said as he began looking at the paper reading her title.

Theresa was frustrated and Fox couldn't help but enjoy himself. He was about to read when Theresa started crying.

__

Is she for real? Fox thought to himself.

__

No, she must be trying to fake me out.

Fox knew Theresa too well and no way would she get upset over this.

__

She is so faking me out. Don't fall for it Fox, no matter what she does.

Theresa walked away and grabbed a tissue and Fox's amusement turned to sadness.

__

Oh my God, she's for real.

He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just having fun with her. He could hear Theresa's sniffles and walked up behind her.

"Baby..." He touched her shoulder and she winced away from him.

__

She's serious.

Fox made the one person he loved most in the world cry.

He felt terrible.

"Tiger... I'm sorry." Fox pleaded and meant it, but Theresa walked away.

"It's...it's okay Fox. I'm sorry. I just get so emotional sometimes with everything that's going on." Theresa sniffled.

His heart melted.

"Theresa, I didn't mean to make you sad." Fox said as he put the paper down on the desk and grabbed both her hands, opened them up and kissed the palms as he stared into her eyes.

Theresa smiled.

"Thank you." She stared deeply into his eyes.

"For what?"

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

__

Why that little...

"For putting down my diary so I can grab it again." Theresa smiled rushing to grab the paper and running around the living room jumping up and down smiling, gloating and waving the paper.

"Ooooh looky what I have Fox. Looks like I fooled you." Theresa laughed.

Fox was stunned.

"You little devil! And here I thought I actually made you cry. Oooh you're playing with fire little Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald. _Nobody_ gets one over on Fox and lives to tell about it." He said.

"Well, it looks like I have now doesn't it Mr. Crane?" Theresa smirked as they both laughed.

Fox walked up to her.

"No you haven't." He caressed her cheek with his knuckles softly as their smiles turned serious.

"You have to pay the price Theresa." Fox whispered.

Theresa swallowed hard, her heart beating a thousand times a second. Anytime Fox got within inches of her, she could _feel_ him, remember what it was like to _touch_ and _be touched_ by him..._taste him_.

"Fox..." Theresa could barely contain her passion as her eyes fluttered closed when he leaned his forehead against hers as their noses rubbed together and their lips mere inches away from one another.

"I love you." He said simply.

Theresa's heart swelled.

In the few months since they officially starting dating, Fox had been nothing short of amazing with her. He treated her like a princess. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't tell her he _loved her_, that he didn't_ touch her_, that he didn't _kiss her_ that he didn't _make love_ _to her_.

He was the most incredible man in the world, of that she was sure.

She was madly _in love_ with him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was _the one_ for her. The man she had been waiting her whole entire life for. The man that understood her and accepted her for who she was even after all the mistakes she had made in her young life. He never judged her, or expected things from her, he just loved her. Anytime they were together she could feel that love he had for her.

She felt so stupid not seeing that it was _her_ he loved all this time when she was so sure it had been someone else. She concluded that her obsession with Ethan blinded her to see the truth. That Fox had _always_ been in love with _her_ and _only_ _her_. He was the most _perfect_ man in the world. Yes, he was arrogant and cocky, but so charming and alluring. Nobody knew this about him, but Theresa saw deep down that he was the most compassionate man one could ever meet.

Fox and Theresa were slowly rubbing each other's lips together teasingingly.

"I love you." She said.

"You drive me crazy you know that?" Fox murmured.

Theresa giggled as she bit her lower lip.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" She said flirtatiously.

"No Tiger, that's a very _very_ bad thing." Fox said closing his eyes.

"I can't..." Fox began peeling the buttons of her pink sweater off. "...Seem to keep....my hands off you Theresa." Fox whispered as Theresa's pink sweater fell to the floor in a puddle at their feet.

She was clad in her black bra. Her tanned skin glowing from the moonlight of the window. Her hair was long, dark, and rich as it cascaded along her shoulders. She fluttered her eyes closed as Fox gently tousled her hair back as he kissed the corners of her neck.

__

God, she smells so good.

God, he smells so good.

"Don't stop." Theresa said as she guided his head and rubbed both her hands through his sun kissed blond hair.

Fox pulled away, stared into her soulful brown eyes and a seductive smirk appeared. He looked down at his destination---_her_ _bra_. He slowly lifted her left strap with his two fingers and let the strap fall as he kissed her naked shoulder with sensuality. He did the same with her other strap until her bra was almost all off revealing healthy, desirable cleavage. He began placing tiny wet kisses all over her neck, down to her breasts. Theresa swung her head back enjoying this overwhelming attack on her senses.  
  
_Theresa._

Fox concluded he would _never_ get sick of hearing or saying that name. All this time he was _obsessing _over Whitney Russell, when Theresa was the one he_ truly loved_, the one he _thought_ he could _never_ have.

It took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that he would never have her. That as much as he wanted Theresa, he would_ always_ play second fiddle to his half brother Ethan and Fox had done that his whole life, he wasn't about to do it again. It drove Fox nuts.

Theresa and he were _perfect_ for each other. He knew it back then, but he couldn't make it happen. He thought she would never get over Ethan. He packed up all vulnerabilities and insecurities and that's when he _thought_ he fell in love with Whitney Russell. It's laughable now, his obsession with her. His desire to be loved completely, something he never had in his whole life, blinded him to reality.

Taking Whitney away from Chad was easy. Wrong, but easy nonetheless. The cracks in their relationship were always evident. But the moment Theresa thought it was _her_ Fox loved, things _changed_. Theresa finally got over this _obsession_ she had with Ethan, and began to realize how great Fox and her could be together.

Fox felt so stupid thinking back how at the time, he wanted to tell Theresa the truth, that it was Whitney he loved. What a mistake that would have been. Chad telling Theresa Fox was crazy about her, was the _best_ thing that could have ever happened to him. It gave Fox the chance he had always dreamed of having with Theresa and awakened all the feelings he had buried deep down inside for her.

But now things are different. Fox and Theresa are_ in love_ and_ together_. Fox felt bad for not telling Theresa the truth about Whitney having been his mystery woman, but he felt it would only hurt her now. She didn't need to know, because Whitney meant _nothing_ to him. It was Theresa he loved.

__

Only Theresa.

Fox kissed his way up her neck, to her chin, and finally their mouths _melted_ together.

Theresa held Fox's face steady as they angled each other's faces for a deeper penetration of their tongues.

Fox had never found such pleasure in mere kissing women before. He was a ladies man during his bachelor days, but he always went in for the kill. Kissing was never something that he was only satisfied with. Only when he was with Theresa, was kissing almost, if not more enjoyable than actual love making. Her lips were so soft like a succulent peach. They tasted so sweet.

He _loved_ kissing her. He couldn't get enough.

She _loved_ kissing him. She couldn't get enough.

Theresa couldn't take anymore passion. Just when she thought Fox couldn't be a better lover, he kept surprising her and touching her in places even she never knew existed.

Theresa and Fox kept kissing.

"Mmmm. This feels _so good_." Theresa mumbled in between kisses.

"I aim to please." Fox smiled as he reached for the back of her bra and snapped the clasp as it fell to the floor.

He took one step back and looked at her---she was _stunning_. She was, simply put, the most magnificent creation known to man. He swallowed the length of her body in, watching every curve as she swayed her hips toward him never taking his eyes off her.

"My turn." Theresa said seductively as she unbuttoned Fox's shirt and peeled it off his broad, muscular, toned shoulders.

The shirt fell to the ground as Theresa grazed her hands on his chiseled chest which glistened with the slightest trail of blond hair. She stared down his chest in awe.

He was--- _beautiful_. _All_ of him.

He felt _so good_ to touch. She dived in and started placing tiny kisses on his pecks and suckling his nipples. The left one first, then the right.

Fox was in absolute _heaven_. Theresa awoke sensations in him_ no_ other woman in his lifetime ever did---and he had been with _a lot_ of women before.

Theresa may have been inexperienced and naive about her sexuality on the outside, but when it came down to turning a man on, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald had no trouble in that department.

__

No trouble at all.

And she_ delivered_.

Boy did she deliver.

"Tiger... what are you doing to me?" Fox said barely being able to breathe as Theresa unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers to reveal his girth.

She began to work on him as he was near unconsciousness.

__

God help me, she feels so good.

Theresa knew she was teasing him by the expression on his face and she enjoyed every minute of it.

The first time they had made love, she discovered the kind of _power_ she would have over him and it delighted her. She never knew such power as a woman. She had the power to make Fox buckle any time she wanted to and she knew it and reveled in it. It was a kind of control foreign to her before their love making, but not anymore. She knew _what_ he wanted and_ how_ he wanted it and that once she was about to give it, Fox would_ never_ refuse her anything. She had him in the palm of her hands.

Theresa stood up and motioned for Fox to come over to the couch with her finger. Before she sat down, she unzipped her skirt from the back and let it fall to the floor.

Fox soaked her in.

__

She's so beautiful. So very beautiful.

He watched her as she also removed her panties and tossed them. She laid down on the couch.

"The Fox is on the hunt." He said smiling as Theresa giggled at his play on words.

Fox approached her body and began kissing everywhere. He _worshipped_ every single inch starting from her toes, up to her thighs, in between her......up her stomach and resting his mouth on her breasts, giving the proper attention to both.

Theresa bit her lower lip as her eyes fluttered closed. She guided his movements with one hand on his head and the other in her mouth nibbling on her finger.

"Fox... _now_...I _need_ you _now_." Theresa said not being able to stand it anymore.

She _needed_ to be with him,_ feel_ him_ inside_ her.

"Your wish is my command." Fox said as he entered her.

"Don't stop baby. _Please don't stop_." Theresa said unable to control her screams of passion.

"Never Tiger...._ Never_." Fox said as his whole body pulsated inside of her.


	2. A Cloud on Happiness

"Ethan!" Gwen quipped as she was shocked to see him standing by their bedroom door.

__

Did he hear me? Think quick Gwen.

Ethan approached her, "Gwen, what did you mean the pain you're feeling right now? Are you sick? Hurt?"

__

Yes, he only caught the tail end of my conversation.

"Umm yeah, my stomach has been hurting a bit. I think it may be intagestion. Dr. Culver said it may occur after the fertility pills he gave me." Gwen quickly covered.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her waist, "So, it's a green light then?"

Gwen placed her hands on his smiling. " Yes, sweetheart. Dr. Culver gave us the go ahead to start having a family. I wasn't sure it was possible after my car accident, but now that Dr. Culver says it's all right... Ethan I'm just so anxious." Gwen said turning around facing him.

"Well, Mrs. Winthrop, no time like the present." Ethan said as he started to peel Gwen's clothes off and take her to the bed.

__

I got the green light Ethan, the green light to make Theresa's life a living hell.

"Oh Ethan." Gwen gasped.

__

0

Eve was panicking.

"This can't be happening." She screamed against the hospital walls pounding her fists.

Whitney was taken into emergency. Eve was so worried her baby girl was going to die. She didn't even know what happened. All Chad told her, was Whitney was being rushed to the emergency.

__

Dear God, please let her be okay. Please let my baby be okay.

"Eve?" Julian said across from her.

"Oh Julian." Eve said crying into his arms.

He patted her head as he soothed her.

"Shhh, now tell me, what's going on?" Julian said worried at Eve's mental state.

She had been through so much this past year with Liz, Ivy, and Rebecca blackmailing her. He didn't know if she could take anymore. She had tried to keep their past a secret for so long, but now so many evil people knew about it and were lording it over her head. Eve was sure to crack. Julian vowed he would_ never_ abandon her again, not like he did all those years ago. He_ loved_ her way too much for that.

"Oh Julian. Chad called me and told me that Whitney was rushed to the emergency." Eve said sobbing.

"Wh-what? Why on earth for? Is she all right?"

"I don't know. That's all he could say before he locked the phone. Oh Julian, what if she's terribly hurt, or De-"

"Don't even say it. Whitney is a strong young woman with a leveled head on her shoulders. She will come through whatever has happened fine. You'll see." Julian reassured her as he wiped her tears.

"Dr. Russell?" Dr. Stevenson said coming out accompanied by Chad.

Eve rushed to him.

"What's wrong with Whitney? What happened?"

"Well, she had an overdose."

"An overdose on what?" Eve said stunned.

"_Drugs_."

"Mmmm." Theresa said as she rubbed her hands along Fox's arms back and forth as her back laid on his chest on the Lopez- Fitzgerald couch wrapped in just a white bed sheet.

"Can this get any better?" Fox said completely content kissing the top of her head and smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I know what you mean. Just when I think we can't fit together more perfectly, you keep surprising me." Theresa giggled.

"Me? Surprise you? You're the one that keeps me on my toes Tiger. I won't have to work out for a whole two weeks!"

"Fox stop!" Theresa slapped him playfully as she giggled. "Well, you gave me a workout running around after my diary Mister."

"I wasn't really going to read that Theresa. I just like to see you jump up and down as _everything_ jiggles." Fox flirted as Theresa gasped.

"You are naughty. But I want to show you something." Theresa smiled, got up and went to retrieve her diary.

"Hey...where are you going?" Fox said not liking that her warm body left his side. "Oh no wait, I take that back. I like you in that position." Fox pointed and stared as he propped his elbow against the sofa watching her body bend to get her diary.

She looked..._sexy_.

__

Really sexy.

Theresa turned around, giggled and joined him back in the bed sheet. She was about to read the paper when Fox stopped her.

"Theresa, you don't have to read me your private thoughts. I was just playing before."

"No." She said, "I want to Fox. I love how we have _no_ secrets from each other. I'm not hiding how I feel about you and I want you to know."

Fox felt a pain of guilt shoot right through his heart.

__

Secrets.

Lies.

Whitney.

Theresa can never find out about that. She doesn't need to know. It will only hurt her and I won't hurt her for something that means nothing.

Theresa began reading.

"My Diary, by Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. Dear Diary, today I saw Little Ethan and he was as beautiful as ever. I got the chance to play Lego with him and have lunch with him and it felt so good. I miss him so much and I want so badly to cry right now, but I'm not going to. I have to stay strong for his sake. I will get him back. I will remain strong because I have the most amazing man beside me in Fox. He helps return me to my son. He's been everything to me. I can't live without him. He's my strength, my rock, the love of my life. One day I will get my baby back and Fox, Little Ethan, and I will be a family the way I feel in my heart we are meant to be.

Theresa."

Fox's heart _melted_.

He felt _so loved_ by her. He had _never_ felt that kind of love in his entire life. When Theresa loved you, she gave 110% to you and Fox could _feel_ it all. It was the most _incredible_ feeling ever and he wasn't about to let it go.

"You are amazing, do you know that? Thank you for that." Fox kissed her.

It was an aching kiss, the kind that make your knees weak and last for days. It left them both dazed and confused. Their tongues sparred as the heat from their mouths made them so... _feverish_.

They both pulled away and Theresa rested her head on his powerful chest as he rubbed his knuckles back and forth along her shoulders. They were so cozy together.

"I hope this feeling never ends." She said more seriously with a hint of sadness.

Fox brushed his finger across her cheek and motioned her to turn to face him.

"Theresa? What's the matter? " Fox said worried.

She looked so sad all of a sudden.

"I don't know...it's nothing really." Theresa said bending her head down, but Fox lifted her chin up as her hair was loosely falling in front of her face.

"Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, I know you way better than that. Something_ is_ wrong and I want you to tell me what it is." Fox said so concerned.

"I just feel like...like..." She tried to explain. "Like this is all going to_ end_ somehow. Like anytime I'm so happy, something or someone comes along and it all comes crashing down around me until I end up miserable again." Theresa moved away from Fox, sat up on the couch holding the bed sheet to her chest with her head bent down in sadness.

Fox moved closer to her.

"Theresa..." He started, but she winced away as the tears starting to spill, not wanting Fox to see her.

"I'm acting silly, I know. Forget what I said." Theresa said quickly wiping her tears away.

Fox moved even closer.

"Baby... I want you to listen to me." He said as he cupped her beautiful, vulnerable face into both of his masculine, strong hands.

She stared back at him.

"_Nothing _and _nobody_ will ever tear us apart. I _promise_ you that. _You_ are my life. I'm so _in love_ with you Theresa."

Theresa's eyes lit up.

He really did love her. She could see it in his eyes and she could always tell when they lied.

"Besides, I've _never_ loved and felt_ this_ loved before and I'm way too selfish to want to give that up." Fox said.

Theresa burst out laughing.

"It's all about you isn't it?" She kept laughing.

Fox smiled and brushed the stray hairs away from her face.

"It's all about you too. That's why we're _so good_ together." Fox said as Theresa smiled. "Ahhh, now there's that gorgeous smile I was looking for."

Theresa jumped into his arms and held him tight.

He held her so tightly.

"I just feel so _safe_ when I'm in your arms." She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you _so much_." She pulled away. "I can _never_ loose you Fox. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She stared at him.

"You will _never_ loose me. I'm a fool for you Tiger. I've learned to accept my fate." He smiled.

"Ohhh, you said the F word." Theresa warned.

"Well, looks like I need to be punished then huh?" Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as the bed sheet slipped off.

"Yes you do." She kissed him passionately.

Their mouths meshing into one as they fell back on the sofa making love again.

"Drugs? Not my Whitney. There has to be some mistake Dr. Stevenson." Eve said trying to make sense of this all.

"It's no mistake Dr. Russell. Someone drugged Whitney." Chad insisted. " I keep trying to tell Dr. Stevenson that Whitney would _never_ do drugs. She's _not_ like that." Chad protested.

"I don't know what the family problems are, all I know is the drugs went through the nose, so obviously Whitney herself was taking them." Dr. Stevenson explained.

"I told you, Whitney does _not_ do drugs you bastard!" Chad said ready to attack the doctor until Julian held him back.

"Chad, stop it! Stop it!" Julian said as he held an enraged Chad back. "Cool off _son_, please."

"Don't call me son! I'm_ not_ your son." Chad said disgusted.

"It was just a figure of speech Chad I-"

"I don't care what it was. You disgust me, especially after everything you have done to Theresa. Don't lay your hands on me again got it?" Chad said trying to control himself.

"Got it." Julian said defeated.

"When can I see Whitney?" Eve said anxious.

"You can see her now, but I have to warn you, she's not very coherent. The amount of cocaine and LSD she took, could have _killed_ her. You may see her, but only you." Dr. Stevenson said as he shot Chad a look of disdain._0_

Eve rushed into the hospital room frantically.

__

Whitney?

Drugs?

This can't be. She can't be repeating my past. This all has to be some misunderstanding, it has to be. Whitney isn't like this. Eve tried to reassure herself.

She walked into the hospital cubicle as Whitney looked weak._0_

"Whitney, honey, can you hear me? It's your mother." Eve said trying taking her pulse by her bedside.

__

Mother.

Lying.

Slut.

Whore.

Hypocrite.

That's my mother all right.

Whitney quickly flashed to seeing her mother and Julian Crane kissing at the Crane Estate. The pain of that night still stayed with Whitney.

__

Where I am?

Hospital?

What happened?

Whitney flashed back.

__

"Come on sweetiepie. Just take a little. It will make you feel real good." The man said as he rubbed his hands on her neck.

All Whitney could think about was her mother and Julian together and the thought made her sick.

So sick.

She needed that pain to go away.

She needed it to.

Whitney proceeded to bend down and follow the man who snorted cocaine into his left nostril with a razor. She took a bit and sniffed just like the man.

It felt good.

Real good.

Whitney looked around her.

Many people were snorting and the music was loud. Men kissing women, women kissing men, women kissing women, men kissing men. It was one big orgy of sex and drugs.

"Give me more. I need more." Whitney said wanting the pain to go away.

  
  
"Whitney can you hear me?" Eve said worried.

"Get out mama." Whitney said stoically.

"What?" Eve was stunned.

She knew Whitney saw her and Julian together, but they had never had a chance to talk about it. Eve never had the chance to explain.

Whitney started to giggle.

"Get out, get out get out." She sang.

__

Oh My God.

My worst fears have come true. Whitney is high as a kite.

"I need something to make me feel good." Whitney said mumbling. "Get me something to make me feel good mama,_ please_." Whitney started to move her head back and forth giggling.

Eve was stunned.

__

Did Whitney do this herself? Or did someone else do this for her?

Who did this to Whitney?

Alistair Crane was sitting comfortably in his leather chair at his desk with a Cuban cigar in one hand and his secretary's thigh in the other.

"I warned you Dr. Russell, that trying to get involved in my business by trying to find your and Julian's bastard child would cost you." He laughed. "Looks like Whitney is her mother's daughter." Alistair laughed uncontrollably.

__

0

Gwen was sleeping soundly as Ethan watched her.

He smiled.

Gwen was a good woman who had been through a lot these past few years. She didn't deserve loosing baby Sarah. She deserved a good husband and a good life and Ethan was determined to provide that to her. But his thoughts couldn't help but be turned by the mere mention of Theresa.

__

Theresa.

She hates me. Ethan thought to himself.

__

She thinks I don't care about her or Little Ethan.

It pained Ethan to think that all this time Theresa spent loving him and having faith in him, he _never_ had it in her and he _knew_ it. He was a coward, weak and he knew it.

__

I'm no different than Julian.

Julian was always weak, never being able to stand up for what he wanted or what he loved and even though Ethan was Sam Bennett's son, he still inherited those cowardly traits from Julian.

__

It's better that Theresa hates me. I need to stay away from her for the sake of Gwen and our marriage. I need to be a good husband. I have to be.

That was easier said than done for Ethan.

The moment he found out Fox and Theresa were together he went crazy. It infuriated him because he knew Fox didn't love her. It was _Whitney_ he always loved and he even admitted it to him.

But Theresa didn't believe him.

No matter how many times he tried to tell her she couldn't trust Fox, that he was using her, she didn't believe him. And it was all because she hated him for abandoning her and Little Ethan. She didn't trust him anymore, she couldn't. He let her down.

__

If she only knew I didn't abandon her. I tried to help her. Ethan thought to himself.

He had burned one too many bridges with Theresa. She wasn't about to believe him now. She had lost all faith in him and it was his own damn fault.

__

You can't have it both ways Ethan.

He was determined to be a good husband to Gwen, she deserved that. But it was so hard to stand by and watch Fox crush Theresa as he used her just to get close to Whitney. Ethan didn't know what he could do about it without getting Gwen suspicious.

He _still_ loved Theresa.

__

God help me, I still love her.

But he needed to be the husband he promised Gwen he would be. He made vows in church and he would stick to them. Besides, he loved Gwen. She was a wonderful woman. He needed to let Theresa be happy and he was content with her being happy, just not with Fox. He couldn't stand the thought of Theresa being hurt after everything that has happened to her.

__

Fox will hurt you Theresa. I know he will.


	3. Can't Seem to Let Go

Theresa watched Fox sleep for the longest time.

She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He looked so peaceful in his slumber. She _loved _the way he looked when he slept. He always had this little adorable smirk on as if he was dreaming something very naughty. It was very cute. She loved the way he wouldn't shave for a few days and let his smooth skin turn to a hint of stubble.

It was _sexy_.

So sexy.

She loved his chin dimple and the way the sun hit his hair as he slept.

The little devil looks like an angel sleeping. Who would have thunk it? Theresa said to herself as she quietly crept out of his arms and tiptoed to put on her robe, making sure he didn't wake up.

She wanted to surprise him with a huge breakfast.

He will love it.

"Good morning sweetheart." Gwen said as she kissed Ethan long and hard on the cheek and grabbed herself a glass of orange juice in the Crane living room.

"What was that for?" Ethan said surprised as he poured his coffee.

"That my dear, was for being the best husband a wife could ever have." Gwen said as she held onto his muscular arm sipping her juice and feeling very content.

"Well, remind me exactly what I did, so I can do it over and over to keep my beautiful wife this happy in the morning." Ethan said flirtatiously.

"Oh you _did_ do it last night, Ethan." Gwen said as they both giggled.

"Gwen, I'm glad to see Ethan is quite competent in the bedroom. God forbid if he wasn't hung like a horse!" Rebecca said nonchalantly as she went to get a piece of fruit and a cup of tea.

"Mother!" Gwen screamed as Ethan looked disgusted.

"Well, don't yell at me Gwennie. You're the one talking about what you want to keep _private_ in _public_. These walls have ears you know." Rebecca defended as she sipped her tea and went about her business.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat beside her mother.

Ethan grabbed the newspaper and took a seat on the chair as he flipped through. He was reading along casually until he saw an article that deeply disturbed him.

_The world's most eligible bachelor, Nicholas Foxworth Crane seems to be settling down. The 6"2 blond hunk has been spotted around town for several months with his former step mother Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. The two were seen kissing, holding hands, and according to sources close to the pair, are very serious. Well let's hope poor Fox does better than his father Julian Crane and half brother Ethan Winthrop (formerly Crane) did with the goldigging Theresa who's in a very heated custody battle for five year old son Little Ethan, from old money bags Julian. At least Fox is much more age appropriate. But you gotta hand it to Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald, she won't stop until she marries a Crane. If Fox doesn't work out, hey there's always patriarch Alistair. Jeff Mills Harmony Sun.  
  
I hope Theresa doesn't see this._ Ethan thought to himself folding up the paper in disgust as a sadness creeped upon his face. 

"Gwennie, you will not believe the plans I have for Theresa this week." Rebecca said smirking.

"Do tell mother." Gwen's curiosity peeking as she sipped her cup of juice.

"Well, Theresa has a big court date tomorrow. She simply cannot miss this court date because the new judge that is proceeding over the case, Judge McPherson, you know the one that _'can't be bribed'_? Well, he's very strict about punctuality and he already has a bad impression of Theresa thanks to me." Rebecca gloated.

"I see what you're thinking mother. If someone were to make Theresa late for the court date or perhaps not even show up-"

"..then Judge McPherson would be very _very_ angry." Rebecca squealed in delight.

"Mother, you are brilliant. But how are we going to make her late?" Gwen questioned.

"You leave that up to me. All it takes is a little phone call." Rebecca said as she reached into her cleavage and took her cell phone out and began to make a call.

"Mother." Gwen whispered, continuing to drink her juice so _0Ethan_ wouldn't notice what they were doing. "Be careful Ethan doesn't see you."

Gwen wanted to make sure Ethan didn't catch them messing with Theresa's court case or else he would be furious. She needed to prove to Ethan how incompetent Theresa was. Theresa already hated him for not helping her with the custody case and now she needed to add the final nails in the coffin so Ethan would feel no sympathy for this bitch.

Rebecca walked over to the foyer to make her call.

"Yes, I would like you to deliver this message immediately. Thank you." She said as she smirked and popped her cell phone back into her breasts.

"Lights out Terrorcita."

Eve was pacing back and forth.

Please tell me last night was a nightmare.

Last night was no nightmare. Whitney was as high as a kite and almost died because she overdosed on cocaine and LSD.

"This can't be happening." Eve cried as she waited in Whitney's cubicle.

"Oh, but it is happening Eve." Liz said coming into the room.

"What are you doing here? Get out Liz!" Eve whispered trying not to awake Whitney.

The last thing she needed was to hear them going head to head again.

Liz took off her leather gloves and approached Eve.

"No sister dear, this is exactly what you deserve for being a two timing, lying hypocritical slut."_0_

Eve bent her head down in frustration. She had no time to deal with Liz today.

"Poor Whitney." Liz said as she watched her sleep.

Liz felt bad that Whitney had to be hurt in this process, but revenge on Eve was what mattered the most.

"She really is turning into you isn't she Eve? First the drugs, next the sex-"

"Stop it! Do you hear me Liz? I said stop it!"

"Stop what? The truth Eve? The truth is, your disgusting, embarrassing past has come back to bite you on the ass through Whitney and I could not be happier." Liz said satisfied.

Eve wanted to strangle her sister by the root of her frizzy hair until Whitney spoke up.

"I need to get out of here." Whitney said more coherent.

"Whitney, honey, you're too weak." Eve said rushing to her daughter's bedside.

"Look, I'm fine and I want to get out of here now!" Whitney said somewhat more stable than she was last night. But she was very angry.

"I'll go get the doctor." Liz said as she left.

Whitney tried to get up, but almost fell and Eve caught her.

"Whitney, please stay back in bed you're too-" Eve tried to finish her sentence, but got cut off by a hard slap from Whitney.

Eve placed her hand on her swollen cheek in shock.

"Stay away from me mom or so help me God I will not be responsible for what I do." Whitney said with venom.

Eve tried to put herself together, but she was on the verge of tears until Chad came in.

"Whitney. There you are baby." He said as tried to hug her.

Whitney was still staring at her mother not receptive.

"Chad, get me out of here please." Whitney begged.

"Whatever you want Whit, whatever you want." Chad said as he helped her gather her things.

"Whitney!" Eve screamed. "You can't leave. You were just admitted for an overdose. Don't you know how serious that is?"

"Whit, your moms is right. What happened last night? I was so scared. We thought we almost lost you. All I remember is finding you in the Blue Note club back room stoned out of your mind in convulsions. Do you know how you got there?"

Whitney knew exactly how she got there, but she wasn't about to tell Chad or her mother. She did those drugs, but they made her feel _so good_. They took all the pain away and none of them would understand what that felt like, so she decided to keep silent.

"I-I don't remember. I think someone could have slipped me something." Whitney said as she was packing her bags.

"I swear, I'm going to find that son of a bitch who did this to you Whit." Chad said as he grabbed her hands and brushed his fingers across her milk chocolate cheek.

"I promise." In those instances, Whitney felt so close to Chad again. It was as if Latoya and Los Angeles never happened. The way they were before.

No.

He lied to me. Just another person who lies. Whitney said, her heart hardening as her face did and Chad noticed.

"Well Ms. Russell, I advise you not to leave the hospital." Dr. Wilmer said.

"Doctor, please I'm fine and whether you advise or not, I'm leaving." Whitney said.

Eve couldn't take this. Her life was falling apart before her eyes and she felt the worst with Whitney hasn't even started, it's only begun.

Fox woke up expecting to find Theresa's smooth warm body rubbed up against his chest, but he was disappointed to find out she wasn't there. 

After the incredible dream he had about her, he _needed_ her.

He got up from bed and stretched as his bulging muscles flexed. He could smell the aroma of blueberry pancakes with syrup, toast, and fresh coffee.

He walked into the kitchen with no shirt on and his boxers to see Theresa hovered over a hot stove flipping over pancakes with her hair up in a high pony tail.

She looks so sexy.

Fox was ready to approach her until she started to sing. He stood back by the door, smiled and watched.

_"I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show _

There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive  
I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through

The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I'm coming out."

Fox started to laugh as Theresa swayed her whole body to the music and used the spatula as a microphone.

"I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show."

"Oh, you're letting it show all right." Fox said as he leaned against the door with his arms folded smiling.

Theresa quickly turned around, stunned that he heard her.

"Fox! Oh my God, how long have you been standing there for?" Theresa said tightening the strap to her robe and straightening herself up.

"Long enough to enjoy _everything_ you had to offer in that little striptease." Fox said flirting as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Don't you just love Diana Ross?" Theresa said blushing.

"I love you." Fox said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too."

Maybe Theresa should have felt embarrassed that he caught her singing and dancing, but she didn't. Fox could never make her feel uncomfortable or shy. He always made her feel so _wanted_.

"You have a beautiful voice." Fox said as he kept placing sweet kisses on her tender lips over and over again, until they got caught up in one big passionate kiss.

Theresa dropped her spatula and wrapped her arms around his neck as the two couldn't contain their passion. The sound of the spatula hitting the floor broke their kiss. Theresa went to retrieve it.

"We have got to stop getting carried away like this. Look, I almost burned your surprise breakfast." Theresa said rushing to scrape the almost burnt blueberry pancake off the pan.

She was upset and frustrated.

"Mmmm, what if I don't want to stop?" Fox said wrapping his arms around her tummy and breathing in her neck and smelling her hair.

He was driving her crazy.

Every morning it never failed.

She would try to wake up extra early to cook him a fabulous breakfast and he would come into the kitchen and they would get sidetracked in making something else and their whole breakfast would get ruined.

Theresa loved it though.

Fox was so spontaneous as was she and it drove her wild how he couldn't contain his love for her, even in the most inappropriate places.

"That tickles baby." Theresa said as she giggled and turned around in Fox's arms. "What are you doing this morning?"

"Well, I start my first day as Executive Vice President of Marketing Research at Crane Industries today." Fox said less enthusiastically.

"You don't want to work there do you?"

"Alongside my half brother? I don't think so. But, I have to get a job. I can't just surf on my good looks all my life now can I?"

"I think you can." Theresa said as she placed a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Thank you. What about you? What's on the agenda for you Tiger?" Fox said popping a blueberry in his mouth.

"Well, I have to work at the book cafe all day, then meet with Woody to work on strategy for my early court date for tomorrow. This is it Fox. Tomorrow I could get my son back for good." Theresa said filled with so much hope.

"You_ will_ get him back Theresa. No matter what we have to do." Fox said seriously.

"Fox, I'm just so nervous. I want to make a good impression on this new judge and I want to prove what a great mother I am and how Little Ethan_ needs_ me and I'm the one who loves him the most and-"

"Theresa, Theresa." Fox said trying to slow her down. "Trust me baby, the moment that judge meets you, he is going to see what an amazing mother you are to your son. No judge in his right mind would keep a mother away from her child."

"You're right. I'm just so anxious. Things are finally starting to fall into place." Theresa said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes they are." Fox whispered seriously as he was this close to placing a juicy kiss on her lips until the sizzle of the pan awoke them.

Theresa quickly spun around upset that her breakfast was ruined once again.

"Oh damnit. I made you this amazing breakfast and now it's burned! How many times has this happened since we've been together Fox?" Theresa said pretending to frown.

Fox looked over her shoulder, thought for a moment, then grabbed a fork out of the drawer and put the burned blueberry pancakes on the table.

"I like burned pancakes." Fox said sitting down at the table pouring syrup over his plate as he began woofing them down.

They had to taste horrible, but he was making her laugh and she knew that's why he did it.

Theresa laughed as she watched him eat.

"You are amazing you know that?" Theresa said as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Don't I know it." Fox said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Theresa smiled as she began to sift through the paper and came across an article.

The world's most eligible bachelor, Nicholas Foxworth Crane seems to be settling down. The 6"2 blond hunk has been spotted around town for several months with his former step mother Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. The two were seen kissing, holding hands, and according to sources close to the pair, are very serious. Well let's hope poor Fox does better than his father Julian Crane and half brother Ethan Winthrop (formerly Crane) did with the goldigging Theresa who's in a very heated custody battle for five year old son Little Ethan, from old money bags Julian. At least Fox is much more age appropriate. But you gotta hand it to Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald, she won't stop until she marries a Crane. If Fox doesn't work out, hey there's always patriarch Alistair. Jeff Mills Harmony Sun.0

She frowned.

The article didn't bother her, but Fox had been through so much in his life. She remembered him opening up to her about his horrible childhood and how the kids at boarding school used to take articles like this and blow them up and paste them around the school to embarrass him. She felt so horrible that she was making him look bad.

Fox noticed her frown.

"Theresa? What's wrong? What did you just read?"

"Fox, look, it's nothing. Don't read it." Theresa said trying to hide the paper.

Fox stood up, grabbed the paper from her hands and read it.

Theresa watched his facial expression and it broke her heart. She stood up and hugged him from behind.

"I didn't want you to see it Fox."Theresa said laying her head down on his shoulders.

0"Theresa..." Fox said turning around grabbing her hands. "...You mean to tell me you were actually worried about my feelings and how_ I_ would take this article?"

"Yes. I know how hurtful these reporters can be and I feel like such an embarrassment to you and-" Fox cut her off by passionately kissing her.

"What was that for?" Theresa said bewildered.

Fox stroked her cheeks. "For this asshole to write what he did, doesn't affect me Theresa, I'm used to it. But the way he spoke about you and the fact that you thought about _me_ and _my_ feelings _before_ your own? Nobody has ever loved me like that before." Fox said seriously.

She _melted_ into his arms.

"I just love you so much and I never want anyone to hurt you ever. I don't care what they say about me." Theresa said squeezing him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too Tiger. _So much_." Fox said rubbing her back.  
  
_Knock knock knock._

"Grrrrrr." Theresa said grunting. "I guess I have to get it. You mister, finish those pancakes."

"Yes ma'am." Fox said attacking the plate of food.

Theresa went into the living room and answered the door.

"A delivery for a Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald?" The man said.

"Yes, that's me. Where do I sign?" Theresa said as the man handed her the envelope and left.

Theresa shut the door and opened the papers. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Tomorrow's court date is changed from 9 am to 1 pm?"

0Theresa was so sure Judge McPherson would never change a court date once he sets it, but these documents are from his secretary.

"Well, I'll be ready for him at 1pm then." Theresa said with a smile placing the documents in the drawer.

She entered the kitchen to find Fox having woofed down most of the breakfast she cooked.

"Want some more?" Theresa said stunned he ate so fast.

"That all depends on what you're offering more of Tiger." Fox said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, you can find out later on tonight." Theresa said with a giggle.

"I plan to. So who was at the door?"

"Oh, it was just a delivery from judge McPherson's office, changing the time of my court date tomorrow from 9 am to 1 pm."

"Changing it? I've never known judge McPherson to change a date so last minute. Word on the street is, he is very strict about punctuality."

"I know. I found that strange too, but the documents are directly from his office. I'll check with Woody just to be sure."

"Good, because I don't trust Rebecca or Gwen. I would not put it past them to try and botch this up for you Theresa."

"I wouldn't either, but I can handle those two horses."

Fox laughed. "Okay Tiger." He said as he got up, " I have to get back to the Crane Mansion and get ready for work. The breakfast was--"

"Horrible." Theresa finished.

"True, it was, but horrible in a good way." Fox laughed as Theresa held his waist and bounced her head to his chest.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and be off." Fox said as he kissed her on the lips and left the kitchen.

Theresa watched him leave as the most michevious smile formed across her face.

Fox let the hot water run all along his back as he rubbed his chest with soap. He shut his eyes, letting the wave of warmth rush over him. Suddenly he felt two feminine hands snake around his pecs and kiss his shoulders.

He laughed.

"Mmmm, Tiger, you read my mind." Fox said as he grabbed her arms, turned her body into him and kissed her soundly as the water rushed over their mouths sparring with their tongues.

Fox left her mouth and started kissing down her neck and massaged her breasts as Theresa's fingers made their way through his wet hair.

"We're going to be late for work." Theresa giggled as Fox feasted on her...

Theresa cleared all the tables at the book cafe.

This job wasn't exactly the most fun, but at least it was a job and she made money, no matter how little it was.

Every little bit counts. Theresa said to herself as she wiped each table away.

The phone rang and Theresa quickly answered it.

"Harmony Book cafe, Theresa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Theresa, it's Chad. Whitney needs you." Chad said frantically.

"Chad, calm down. What's wrong? What happened?" Theresa said growing worried that something terrible happened to her oldest, best friend in the whole world.

"Last night Whitney was in the hospital because she overdosed on cocaine and LSD."

"What? Chad tell me you're kidding. Whitney would _never_ do drugs, she's not like that!"

"No, I'm serious as a heart attack Theresa. And I know, we think someone drugged her. Whitney's at home now, but I dunno something is wrong with her. Nobody can get through to her. Not her moms, not me and Coach Russell doesn't even know about last night."

"Chad, I'll be right over." Theresa locked the phone.

"Rob?" Theresa said slipping off her apron.

"Yeah Theresa?"

"Can you cover for me for a few hours please? It's an emergency."

"Yeah sure, no prob."

"Thanks." Theresa grabbed her jacket and purse and went in search of Whitney.

"You're late." Ethan said as Fox entered the boardroom.

Fox looked at his watch.

"Oh give me a break Ethan. I'm ten minutes late. That's hardly a crime." Fox said as he put his briefcase down and went to pour himself some coffee.

"Not by your standards it's not." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Look Ethan, I don't have time for your 'brotherly love' this morning okay?" Fox said as he woofed down a muffin.

"Relax Fox, the muffins aren't leaving the table. What, did you forget to eat or something?"

"I ate this morning..." Fox said remembering his tryst in the shower with Theresa and smiling to himself, "... But I'm still starving. I had a long_ long_ night. And a long _long_ morning. " Fox said as he smirked when he noticed the veins on Ethan's head about to pop off.

Did he sleep with Theresa already? Is that what he means? So help me God, I'll break his arms off.

0"Yeah, I noticed you didn't come home last night. Where were you?" Ethan questioned.

"What, are you my guard dog? I don't answer to you Ethan. Why don't you take your Pope John Paul III act over to your junk yard dog of a wife and mother in law. I hear they need it."

"Don't speak about my wife that way." Ethan defended.

"Or what? You're going to deny me my chewable flinstone vitamins Ethan? I guess I better behave then right?" Fox said with sarcasm.

"Knock it off Fox. I have no idea why Alistair and Julian even allowed you in here. You have absolutely _no_ experience in the field of anything let alone marketing.You're just going to make a mess of things here and _I_ once again, will have to clean up after you."

Fox was hurt.

Ethan was such an arrogant jackass. He always thought he was better at everything and what Ethan wanted Ethan got and to hell with everyone else.

"Well half bro dear, in case you haven't noticed, _I_ am a _Crane_ here, _not_ you. Something you seem to be forgetting." Fox said as he got all up in Ethan's face.

"I'm not going to do this with you. Especially not today. Let's just try to tolerate each other all right?" Ethan said defeated.

Ethan sat down as he opened his briefcase, but a few file folders fell on the ground. He began to pick them up when Fox noticed a photo on the ground. He picked it up and stared.

Ethan looked like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
"Ethan, just what in the hell are you doing with a picture of Theresa?"


	4. Crazy Love

"Well Ethan? I'm waiting. Just what in hell are you doing with a picture of Theresa in your briefcase?" Fox said angrily.

Fox couldn't believe Ethan's nerve. He had been married to Gwen for well over a year, lost his baby because he couldn't keep his paws off Theresa and now he _still _carried a picture of her.

The bastard.

Fox knew that Ethan still loved Theresa. It was always written all over his face no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Yes, moral upstanding 'do the right thing' Ethan was in love with his girlfriend.

Ethan knew he had the picture in his briefcase, but never removed it. He couldn't bring himself to not see Theresa's face everyday and he knew that Gwen would never look in the briefcase. He had to think quick because Fox was ready to pounce. 

"That picture is old Fox. Look at the date on the back." Ethan said trying to cover.

"What does it matter how old the picture is? The fact is Ethan, you had it in your very_ new_ briefcase. You put it in there didn't you? Admit it Ethan. Stop being a damn coward and admit you're still in love with Theresa." Fox said, his anger ready to explode.

Ethan made him sick.

Theresa had done nothing but love him for years and years and he took her for granted. Now, not only is he still hung up on Theresa whom he dumped, he is mentally cheating on Gwen, another woman who loved him for years and years.

"I don't still love Theresa. I_ care_ about her and her well being and I don't want to see her or _my Godson_ hurt."

"Oh come off it Ethan. You couldn't give a rats ass about Little Ethan. You didn't even lift a finger to help Theresa in her custody case. In fact, you were lawyering with Rebecca and her team of werewolves to take Theresa's son away from her, so don't try to play like this picture means nothing to you when you know it means _everything_."

Ethan felt defeated. He knew Fox was right, but he wasn't about to let him get off that easy.

"I don't give a rats ass about Theresa and her son? I wasn't the one that has been using her for a bedpost all these months just to get close to Whitney Russell. You remember her Fox? The one you are so _in love_ with?" Ethan said pleased with himself.  
  
"I am_ not_, nor have I _ever_ used Theresa. I _love_ her and treat her a hell of a lot better than you ever did. As for Whitney, that's _over_. I _thought_ she was the one, but I was wrong. It's _Theresa_."

Ethan laughed.

"You expect me to believe that Fox? Do you really? I've known you and your playboy ways all my life and you have andnever will change. You told me months ago that it was Whitney you loved, _only _and _always Whitney_ and now I'm suppose to believe it's _Theresa_ and _only Theresa_?" Ethan laughed bitterly.

Fox hated to admit it, but Ethan was right. He had told him it was always Whitney and up until he began dating Theresa, thought it was her. All this time he thought he loved Whitney Russell. He had told Ethan it was only her and now he's suppose to believe he loves Theresa? If sainted Ethan didn't buy it, nobody would.

Fox feared that if the truth ever came out, Theresa would _never_ understand. She would _never_ believe that _she_ was the one he _truly loved, not_ Whitney. The whole situation was so complicated.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing Fox, but it's going to stop! I will _not_ let you go around using Theresa and making her fall for you when it's just come cheap trick to get closer to Whitney. I will make Theresa believe you're nothing but scum. " Ethan said pointing his finger in Fox's face.

"Theresa hates you Ethan. She won't ever believe a thing you tell her. Not now. And I told you, I am not using Theresa." Fox said his anger ready to explode in the form of a right fist in Ethan's face.

"I love _her_, _not_ Whitney. Theresa is the one I love and want to be with. Sorry Ethan, but playing two girls back and forth like a Ping-Pong ball is _your_ style _not_ mine."

"You make me sick. How you can lie so easily? So what are you doing this time Fox? Sleeping with Theresa for fun then switch back to Whitney? Is that the disgusting game you're playing?"

Fox saw right through Ethan. He was trying to find out if he and Theresa had made love yet. He approached Ethan very calmly.

"It just kills you doesn't Ethan?" Fox whispered. "That Theresa is in _my_ bed and _not_ yours. That all you have to keep you warm at night is this picture of her, while I have the _real_ _thing_." Fox said tossing the picture in Ethan's face.

Ethan was ready to burst. Just the thought of Fox's slimy hands all over Theresa's body made him ill. He didn't deserve her. He would only hurt her.

It_ killed_ him.

It _killed_ him that he was such a coward in their relationship.

It _killed_ him that he had to abandon her.

It _killed_ him that she hated him.

It _killed_ him that she was moving on.

It _killed_ him that she was moving on with his half brother Fox.

It _killed_ him to think that Theresa could just stop all the years of loving him and just fall in love with Fox.

His heart _ached._

He knew consciously that Theresa had to move on and he even encouraged her to find a new love so many times, but he didn't expect the reality of it to hurt so much.

"You're disgusting you know that? I love my wife, Gwen. I'm with her every night and that's exactly where I want to be." Ethan said.

"Good, then my business with Theresa has _nothing_ to do with you, so butt out!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her. _I won't_. Theresa and I may be over Fox, but doesn't it kill you that she will _always_ love me?"

Fox swallowed hard.

Fox knew how powerful Theresa's love for Ethan was, he had witnessed her scheming first hand. Heck, he even helped her try to get him back. But it was an _obsession_. She never truly experienced real love until they were together. Theresa didn't love him the same way she loved Fox.

It's me she loves not you.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Fox said trying to ignore the underlining tone of Ethan's words.

"You're a clever 'Fox', figure it out. You are nothing but the consolation prize. Do you really think if I wanted Theresa I couldn't get her back with the snap of my fingers? We share a long _history_ together Fox. One that can _never_ be erased."

Fox didn't like what Ethan was saying. He knew Theresa loved him with all her heart, but could he really just ignore the history Ethan and Theresa shared? Was Ethan right?

"Theresa loves me now Ethan. She is head over heels _in love_ with me and that is not going to change no matter how hard you try to make me insecure."

"You should be insecure because you know it Fox. You know that if I divorced Gwen right this moment and came to Theresa and told her I wanted to be with her forever, she would drop you faster than you can say your own name." Ethan gloated.

"You're sad, Ethan, really. You keep on proving just how _little_ of Theresa you really know. You don't know how she _thinks_ or _feels_ and this is exactly why you could _never_ handle her. She was _too much_ for you. Too spontaneous, too wild, too reckless, too unpredictable. Everything you _aren't_, which is why you _settled_ for Gwen. Gwen was the _easy_ way out, the predictable, happy safe life. But I know you _yearn_ for what you can't have, but you don't have the balls to claim it and _never_ will." Fox said sure of himself. " Theresa is _over_ you. You, half bro, were a sick _obsession_ that took her a very long time to get over, but finally you showed your_ true_ colors to her and she cut those strings."

Fox was right.

As much as Ethan hated to admit it, he was right. He choose the safe way out. He could never handle Theresa's high fevered lifestyle.

"Fox, wake up. I_ didn't_ abandon Theresa. I've been _secretly_ funding her legal bills through Woody." Ethan blurted out.

He didn't mean to let anyone find out about that, but he was tired of Fox telling him that Theresa doesn't still love him. Theresa is only with Fox because she thinks Ethan abandoned her.

"You what?" Fox said stunned.

All this time Theresa was so mad at Ethan for not showing he was in her corner. What if she found out he had been helping her all along? Would she really go back to him?

No.

Theresa is in love with me.

"Look..." Ethan said softening somewhat. " I didn't want anyone to find out because it would upset Gwen and I didn't want to upset her. I was, for a brief period, helping Woody with precedents for previous cases and funding Theresa's legal bills because I do not believe a mother should be torn away from her child."

"What do you mean brief?" Fox said curiously.

"Rebecca caught me on the phone and threatened that I stop or else she would tell Gwen." Ethan said looking guilty.

"I see." Fox said thinking.  
  
_This bit of information will come in handy_, Fox thought to himself.

"So you see Fox, if Theresa actually knew I was in her corner, she wouldn't have even considered being with you."

Ethan's words stung Fox.

He couldn't help but wonder if they were true. He loved Theresa so much that the thought of loosing her love, especially to Ethan, he couldn't even entertain it. He had always played second best to Ethan all his life. Would it happen again? Is it happening again?  
  
"I'm getting out of here." Fox said as he packed up his things.

"What's the matter Fox? The truth hurts doesn't it? Ethan gloated.

Fox turned around, dropped his briefcase and delivered a right hook to Ethan's jaw that would have made Ali proud.

Ethan stumbled back placing his hand to his jaw in severe pain.

"Stay the hell away from Theresa and stay the hell out of my business or there is plenty more where that came from half bro." Fox said pointing his finger at Ethan.

Ethan tried to put his hand on his jaw to keep from bleeding.

He was furious.

He lunged after Fox and tackled him to the ground and threw a punch. The two wrestled around the floor and exchanged blows back and forth with the final blow being delivered by Fox to Ethan in the groin.

Ethan couldn't get up. The other board members arrived.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mr. Stevens said as he and Mr. Jefferson were struggling to pull Fox and Ethan apart.

"I dont know George, I just got here myself. Ethan what's going on here?"

Both Ethan and Fox straightened their suits and tried to catch their breath and compose themselves.

"All right, I see nobody wants to speak up. This is _not_ Mr. Rogers neighborhood men. This is a place of business so whatever happened, I suggest you cut it out _now_." The old man said.

"I apologize, George, Lionel." Ethan said, " Mr. Crane and I just got carried away over a matter." Ethan said holding his ribs.

The two old men weren't sure what to believe as they stared back at both Fox and Ethan who were giving each other death stares.

"Gentlemen, our meeting will start in a few moments, I suggest you compose yourselves." Mr. Stevens said as he and his fellow board member went to get some coffee.

"This isn't over little brother. Someway, I'm going to find proof to show Theresa what a _user_ and _liar_ you are and when I do, she will want _nothing_ to do with you." Ethan whispered, passing by Fox.

Fox closed his eyes.

Theresa can never find out about Whitney.

Never.

Theresa sat with Whitney for hours discussing her mother's betrayal. Whitney had opened up to Theresa about trying the drugs. Theresa was stunned and she had to try to get through to Whitney, that she would be destroying her life if she kept doing this. 

"Whitney, everyone loves you. Your family, me, Chad. You have the love of your family and friends."

"Theresa, my family? Look at what my mom is doing to my dad. She's _cheating_ on him with _Julian Crane _of all people. My dad doesn't deserve this. I just can't believe she would be such a whore. She doesn't love me. She doesn't love any of us.

"Yes she does Whitney. I think you really need to talk to your mother about this. You could be blowing this thing totally out of proportion. _Please _talk to her." Theresa pleaded.

Whitney was so tired. So tired of everyone in her life lying to her. First Chad, now her mother. She didn't want to hear anymore lies.

"Whitney, honey, tell me why you took the drugs. I'm so worried for you. Please promise me you're never going to do this again." Theresa said worried.

Whitney wanted to promise her she wouldn't, but she couldn't. Theresa had no idea the rush Whitney got from those drugs. The high made her feel so, _alive_ and most of all, made her _forget_ her mother's deep betrayal.

"Theresa, you just don't understand." Whitney said as she got up and walked to the window.

"Whit, help me understand. The Whit I know, would have never even thought about taking drugs of all things."

"Well maybe you don't know the _real_ me Theresa." Whitney said stoically. "Maybe this _is_ me. Maybe being in nightclubs, singing and doing drugs is me." Whitney said on the verge of tears.

Theresa grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them.

"Whitney, that is not true." She said crying herself. "You are nothing like that. You are an amazing person who loves her family and friends so much. We've been best friends forever and I will not stand by and watch you throw your life away for something you haven't even truly discussed yet with your mother."

Whitney was trying to wipe her tears away.

"I just feel so _alone_ Theresa. I feel like my whole life is falling apart right before my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it."

"That's not true Whit. You have me and you have Fox and you have Chad. We are your best friends and Chad loves you so much. You know he called me to come over here. He's so worried about you Whit. He loves you _so much_."

Whitney knew Chad loved her, but love was not enough. He had lied to her and she could not live with someone who lies and keeps secrets.

"Theresa, Chad and I are _over_. He lied to me and I can never trust him."

"Look, I know Chad made mistakes but if you ju-"

"I said no!" Whitney snapped.

Theresa was taken aback by her attitude.

Whitney quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Theresa. I didn't mean to yell, I just don't want to talk about Chad and me okay?"

"Okay. You do know Fox and I are here for you Whit. We love you and we want you to get better." Theresa assured her.

Fox.

Whitney remembered what a great friend he had been to her all throughout the Los Angeles fiasco. He was such a wonderful man, _perfect_. But any chance Whitney had with Fox was over. Theresa had him now and he loved her. Whitney was so jealous, but she wasn't about to go after her best friends man just because she needed someone perfect and stable in her life. Someone that wouldn't lie to her like Chad did.

"Fox is wonderful Theresa. You're so lucky." Whitney said saddened.

"I know I am Whit. He's the most amazing man I've ever met in my entire life." Theresa said content that she had found her one true soul mate.

"Hey Theresa." Chad said as he came into the Russell home, but couldn't take his eyes off of Whitney.

"Hey Chad. Glad you're here." Theresa said waving him to come inside.

"Yeah ,well I...I saw the door open and I wanted to see how Whit was doing." Chad said as he approached the girls and took off his gloves.

Whitney tried to look away, but she couldn't.

Chad looked so handsome.

The way his chocolate brown skin glowed to reveal his cute dimples. His lips were full and succulent. She remembered kissing those lips, that body, making love in the studio every night. God, she was so happy back then she thought.

No I have to forget him.

He lied.

"I'm fine Chad. Now you need to leave." Whitney said trying not to show emotion.

"Oh no baby girl, I'm damn well _not_ going anywhere. We _need_ to talk whether you like it or not." Chad said with such strength.

"Umm, I have to get back to work." Theresa said noticing Chad's need to talk to Whitney alone.

She grabbed her jacket and purse, trying to creep out.

"I'll talk to you later okay Whit? Remember, we will _always_ be_ best friends_ till the end. Love ya." Theresa said kissing Whitney on the cheek.

"Thanks Theresa. Love you too." Whitney said with a faint smile.

Theresa quietly waved to Chad good-bye and rushed out of the Russell home.

"Chad, we have _nothing_ to talk about, so I suggest you don't waste my time and yours." Whitney said gathering her tennis rackets up.

Chad grabbed her wrist.

"Drop 'em Whit. _Now_."

Whitney had never seen Chad this serious before. The tone in his voice was strange. He was a bit demanding and even though she should have just left the room, it turned her on.

He turned her on.

Fox entered the Crane Mansion and threw his briefcase down and headed for a scotch on the rocks. He loosened his tie. What a day it had been. It started out amazing being with Theresa, then turned into a nightmare having to listen to Ethan's holier than thou attitude about Theresa.

What a loser. Fox thought as he gulped down the liquid as it burned in his throat.

"Hello Fox." Rebecca said as she pranced into the room.

Fox looked down at himself. "As far as I can tell, I'm not a pirate, baby new year, an elf, Louis XII, Henry VII, or a herd of sheep. So what do I owe the honor Rebecca?" Fox said dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny. I would watch that attitude of yours Fox. I am your _new_ step mother you know. You should treat me with respect." Rebecca said smoothing her dress out.

"You're right Rebecca. My apologies, we'll move your doghouse in for the night. But only for tonight. You are neutered aren't you?"

Rebecca was getting angry. How dare this little twerp talk to her this way.

I'll fix him.

"Fox, I'm not, but apparently word on the local street is _you_ _are_." Rebecca smirked.

"Cavorting with locals again Rebecca? I'm stunned. Wasn't walking around the Lobster Shack handing out invitations to your joke of a wedding, begging people to come enough? Fox said pouring himself another scotch.

"So how does it feel to be another one of Tacocita's bed toys? I mean first there was Ethan, then there was Julian and now there's you." Rebecca said counting on her fingers.

Fox was getting angry. He wanted to slap her.

"Rebecca, you proved me wrong. I didn't think you could count that high." Fox said smiling.

"Oh I can count _zero_ and that will be the amount of money you will _ever_ receive. Oops wait, didn't you empty out your trust fund for Terrorcita? Awww is Foxy Woxy in wuv?" Rebecca mocked.

"Rebecca, you really are pathetic. Don't you have a bone to chew on or something" Fox said.

"Why? Are you offering yours Fox?" Rebecca said as she brushed her fingers along his suit jacket seductively. "I could show you a thing or two Terrorcita can't, if you know what I mean." Rebecca flirted.

Fox wasn't impressed. He was about to throw up. He looked down at her in disgust.

"Great, now I'm going to have to have that dry cleaned. I'll send you the bill in the morning."

"You're no fun." Rebecca pouted as she was about to leave the room when Fox stopped her.

"Rebecca wait." Fox said as he approached her.

"Did you change your mind?" Her eyes fluttered.

"Rebecca, I would have to_ loose_ my mind first."

Rebecca frowned. "I will not stand here and be insulted by you Fox, so say what you're going to say and hurry up."

"I know what Ethan did." Fox said as Rebecca tried to protest. "Rebecca save it. I _know_ he tried to help Theresa secretly and I _know_ that _you_ know." Fox said.

"What are you getting at Fox?"

"Come on Rebecca, you're not that stupid are you? You know exactly what I want."

Theresa came back into the book cafe ready to get down to work. She put her keys back in her purse and _their_ song came on. 

She smiled and remembered.

"That was delicious." Theresa said wiping the corner of her lips with her napkin. "What's next Nicholas?" She said smiling as she stood up and placed her soft, small hands in his strong, powerful hands.

"You'll see." Fox said as he grabbed her hand to the center of Sheridan's cottage.

Antonio had allowed Theresa to use the cottage anytime she needed to see Little Ethan. Fox had set up playtime so Theresa could spend time with her son and then when he went to bed, Fox had prepared a romantic evening just for the two of them. He went over to the wall and shut the lights.

He watched Theresa standing there looking so beautiful in her black strapless dress as her hair cascaded along her shoulders. 

He smiled.

She smiled.

He turned the CD player on to the tune of Crazy Love by Cassandra Wilson.

Fox reached for Theresa's hands and pulled her so close to him he could feel her.

I can hear his heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time he smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to him like a river's song

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Fox breathed her sweet scent in. He could feel her heart beating in rhythm with his. 

She felt so good.

They danced cheek to cheek feeling the music. Their bodies slowing swaying to the beat.

He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to him when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

"Is this our song?" Theresa giggled as he held her close to his body. "It is now Tiger." Fox said as he looked into her eyes. 

He smiled as he closed his eyes and they danced cheek to cheek breathing each other in and placing her hand on his heart.

Yes I need him in the daytime  
Yes I need him in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around him  
Kiss him hug him kiss him hug him tight

And when I'm returning from so far away  
He gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul

Theresa pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could feel his heart beating

"Fox, I love you." She said brushing his chin with her fingers. It was the first time she ever told him she loved him. She meant it. "I love you too." Fox said as his heart melted. 

They closed their eyes once more and danced in the dark.

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love 

"Theresa? Theresa?"

"Rob, hey." Theresa tried to compose herself out of the daydream.

Hearing _Crazy Love_ brought Theresa back to one of the most amazing nights of her life. The night she told Fox she loved him for the very first time.

"You were lost there for a minute. Where were you?"

"Umm I-"

"I understand." Rob laughed. "Well whomever you're dreaming about, he's a lucky guy."

"Thanks Rob. Hey, wait up. Thanks for covering earlier, I appreciate it." Theresa said slipping her apron on.

"No problem, Theresa. Make sure you don't forget the new customer at table four."

"Okay, I'm right on it." Theresa said enthusiastically.

She walked up to table four and got her pen and pad out to write down the man's order.

"Okay sir, how may I help you today?" Theresa said smiling until the man took the menu away from his face and revealed himself.

Her face turned into full blooded red anger.

"Hi Theresa."


	5. Two Can Play at That Game

"Whitney, we need to talk and we _will_ talk right _now_. So baby girl, put down the rackets _now_." Chad demanded.

Whitney was still attracted to him. She couldn't take her eyes off him for even a moment. When Chad wanted something, he fought for it tooth and nail and she knew he wanted her.

I can't trust him.

"Look Chad, whatever you have to say, just say it and get the hell out, because I have to go practice." Whitney said trying to look anywhere but at Chad because she knew she would melt into a puddle in his arms.

"Whitney, I love you. What we had together, it was like nothing both of us have ever had. It was, no girl it_ is_ _true love_. I know you can feel it between us. I know when we touch, you can _feel_ it." Chad said as he moved closer to a very affected Whitney.

"Chad, love isn't enough. Don't you see that? I can't trust you. I put all my faith and trust in you and you let me down. Everyone let's me down." Whitney said thinking of her mother and Julian Crane.

"What do you mean everyone Whit?" Chad said curiously.

"Nothing. Look Chad, it's over and you need to accept that. We can never be together and it hurts too much to ever talk about it again. Why can't you understand that?"

"Whitney, I know you're hurting but if you-"

"Stop it Chad!" Whitney said on the verge of tears. "Don't you think it hurts me to do this? I have loved you for so long. I...I..." Whitney cut herself off and surprised Chad with a kiss on the lips.

It was slow and soft and shocked the hell out of Chad.

"Whitney, you do _still_ love me. We can work this out. Baby please." Chad pleaded.

"Good-bye Chad." Whitney said grabbing her things and heading out the door leaving Chad emotionally damaged.

He closed his eyes.

"We will find our way back to each other Whitney. I know we will."

Theresa stood and looked at the man before her. She couldn't believe she spent her whole life _loving_ him, _believing_ in him, _trusting_ him, going to the death chamber for him. 

Ethan.

He made her so sick she didn't want to look at him. Why did he have to come in the Book Cafe when he knew she would be working there? Why does he always try to make excuses to be around her when he told her they could never be? How could he just abandon her and his Godson like that? This was not the man she knew and definitely not a man she loved anymore.

I was so wrong about you Ethan, so wrong.

Ethan had flip flopped between Gwen and Theresa for so long and Theresa felt like an idiot because she didn't see it. She always thought he would fight for their love and finally realized Ethan never did. All those times Ivy, Rebecca, Julian, and Gwen would taunt and tease her, he just stood there and lived in that house and even sat and had tea with those evil people.

Everything about Ethan made her sick. The last thing she wanted to do today was see him.

"I'll get Rob to take this table sir." Theresa said spinning around.

"Theresa, wait. _Please_ don't go. I _need_ to talk to you." Ethan pleaded.

Theresa didn't want to turn back. She hated looking at him. It just reminded her of all the pain and all the time she wasted loving a man who could never accept her for herself.

"Ethan, we have_ nothing_ to say to each other." Theresa said staring him in the face.

She noticed he had a huge bruise on his left cheek. It was swelling pretty bad.

Was he in a fight? And with whom?

"Theresa, we do have a lot to say to each other. There is _so much_ I _need_ to tell you."

"Ethan, some of us have to work and I cannot sit around talking with you. I've missed work enough today as it is." Theresa said as her thoughts drifted to Whitney's trauma.

"What do you mean? Why did you miss work? Is everything okay?"

Ethan was worried. He could tell something greatly troubled Theresa and he desperately wanted to know what it was.

Did Fox hurt her?

That bastard, I'll kill him.  
  
Theresa thought Ethan had some nerve.

For years he had been telling her they need to stay away from each other and not talk to each other ever again and now he wants to sit and discuss her problems?

I don't think so.

"None of your business. Say what you're going to say Ethan. You have exactly one minute." Theresa said as she looked at her watch and tapped her foot.

"Okay, look, you have to stay away from Fox." Ethan blurted out.

"Excuse me? Since when do you have the right to but your nose into my business Ethan?"

"Since I know you're in danger of getting your heart shattered into a million pieces and I _can't_ stand by and watch it happen Theresa. I _won't_." Ethan assured her.

"_You_ won't? Who in the hell do you think you are? Newsflash Ethan, you don't control me and you don't tell me who and who I cannot date. I cannot believe you. For so long you have told me to stay away from you and your family, that we can never see each other, that you need me out of your life and now you're giving me the 411 on Fox? Where do you get off?" Theresa said angrily.

She was so mad she could scream. How dare he want to have his cake and it eat it too. She was tired of him treating her like dirt all the time. When he wasn't with Gwen, he wanted to be around her and when he was with her, he wanted to be around Gwen. Ethan was so fickle.

"Theresa, I am doing this because I care about you."

"Care about me? You care about me? That's a laugh. You don't care about me because if you did, you would have _never_ abandoned me and your Godson when we needed you the most."

"Theresa, you know why I couldn't help you, I promised Gwe-"

"Ethan, just save it all right! I don't want to hear about all your sanctimonious promises to Gwen. I have heard them a thousand times before and frankly, I have moved on and I could not be happier."

It was true.

Theresa had never been more happier in her life than when she was with Fox. He was _everything_ to her. He was the most amazing, wonderful, perfect man in the world. He loved her and her son so unconditionally. A love like that only comes around once in a lifetime and she had found it with Fox and wasn't about to ever let it go and she wasn't about to let Ethan diminish it.

"Theresa, he is using you."

"Using me? You don't even know Fox. Fox would _never_ use me. He _loves_ me. He has loved me all this time and you know what? I was too stupid to see it. I was so blinded by this obsession I had with you, that I could not see the forest in front of me. But now I do Ethan and it is beautiful. It's the most beautiful, magical place I have ever been."

"Theresa, stop living in this fantasy world where you think Fox is your knight in shining armor. He was _never_ in love with you. He is _in love_ with _Whitney_ Theresa, _not_ you."

Theresa was on the verge of tears. How could Ethan just stand there, look her in the eye and make up all these vicious lies about Fox? Did he want to hurt her that much? Her son was ripped from her arms, how much more pain could she take?

"You.....are a _liar_." Theresa said wiping her tears away. "You really want to hurt me don't you? What is this Ethan? Some sick revenge you cooked up? Do I not deserve happiness? Do you think I deserve to suffer for all the misery you think I brought upon you and Gwen? Making up these vicious, disgusting lies about the man I_ love_, the man I'm going to _marry_?"

Marry?

Theresa cannot marry Fox.

Never.

"Theresa, listen to me. I want you to have nothing but happiness, but Fox is _not_ that man. He has been in love with Whitney this whole time. He is using you to get closer to her. He told me this months ago. I would not lie to you Theresa."

Ethan was so desperate to make her believe that Fox was using her. She _had_ to believe it. She had to believe it before it was too late. But Ethan feared it may already be too late. He didn't want to admit it, but he saw the love in Theresa's eyes for Fox and it killed him.

She loves him.

Ethan's heart sank as he tried to reassure himself she only loved him because Fox made her believe something that wasn't true. Add that to the fact that she thinks Ethan abandoned her.

She's in love with an illusion.

"Why are you doing this? Fox and Whitney were dating, but it _wasn't_ real. They did it to help me see my son. You see, that is the kind of man Fox is. He would do _anything_ for me." Theresa defended Fox with every fiber of her being.

Ethan hated to see Theresa in pain. He knew this was going to be hard, but he had to get through to her. She would realize Fox is nothing but a playboy using her and she would heal herself and move on. He would make sure of it.

"Theresa, that was fake. Didn't you ever notice Fox would rush to always spend time with Whitney? He was always the eager beaver wasn't he? All too willing and too accommodating wasn't he?"

Theresa didn't want to hear it, but her mind flashed back to all those times Fox was around Whitney.

No he's so wrong.

"He was doing that for me Ethan. Fox loves me more than life itself. He isn't a coward and he protects me and my son and I will _not_ allow you to stand here and try to make him out to be some monster because you can't stand the fact that I have moved on." Theresa screamed.

"Theresa, I want you to move on. I want you to find someone that deserves you. Someone that won't play around with your feelings." Ethan said as he approached her mesmerized by her scent and beauty.

She was _so_ _beautiful._

He was _aching_ to touch her.

Did her lips feel as soft and sweet as he remembered?

"Play around with my feelings? Oh, you mean like you did? Ethan, just stop it. _Stop it_!" Theresa said frustrated that he was making her cry..._again._

No.

I will not cry.

I have shed far too many tears for Ethan Winthrop.

No more.

"Theresa, you know I would never intentionally try to hurt you, but I know my half brother more than you ever will. He doesn't love you. He loves Whitney. He's always been in love with Whitney. Everything you two had or whatever you think you have, is_ not_ true. Fox is using you just like I always told you he would."

"You're sick. I know what this is about. This is about you not being able to let go isn't it? All this time you said_ I_ was the one with the problem. _I_ was the one that couldn't let what we had just die. Now that you see me so happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life, you can't stand it can you Ethan? You can't stand that I'm not mooning over you like I used to. That I'm not always around, begging on your leg to take me back. It kills you that I have moved on and am with a man that I love who loves me." Theresa said.

She was getting to him.

The way she spoke, her voice, everything about Theresa was so intoxicating. But she was right. He had always took Theresa's love for granted. As many times as he told her to move on, she never did. She would always come around him and he liked it. He loved that she could love him so much like that and now she wasn't doing that. Now he was with Gwen and she was with Fox. She had finally moved on and Ethan couldn't take it.

"Theresa, no matter what has happened between us, you know I would not make this up. I am telling you the truth."

"Wrong again, Ethan." Theresa said shaking her head.

"I _thought_ I knew you. I thought you were this wonderful man who would always protect me and my son and never hurt me, but I was wrong about that. You _have_ hurt me _so much_ and the worst was abandoning me and my son, _your _Godson when we needed you. So you have no credibility with me. When you came over on the day of Sarah's funeral to my house and you told me it was over for good, you were right. It is _over_." Theresa said with such strength.

"Theresa, _please_..." Ethan whispered as he pleaded.

People in the Book Cafe were staring.

"Theresa? Is everything all right here?" Rob said worried.

Theresa collected her emotions together and held her head up straight and smoothed out her apron.

"Yes, everything is just fine. This customer was just leaving."

Ethan knew Theresa wouldn't believe him. He had to prove it to her. He had to find some way to show her Fox has been using her. He vowed to himself he would.

I won't let him hurt you Theresa.

I won't.

Ethan stared long and hard at her.

He_ wanted_ her _so_ badly.

God, he hated to admit that to himself, but he did. He knew he was betraying Gwen in his heart, but he couldn't help it.

He _ached _to be with Theresa, to feel her all consuming love around him. But he had made a promise and he had to stick to it no matter what.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Theresa." Ethan said as he gathered his scarf and briefcase and left.

Theresa tried to collect herself, but she was shaken.

Ethan is wrong.

Fox loves me only me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fox." Rebecca said nervously. 

"Come on Becs. Don't play me for a fool. I'm not my father. I_ know_ what Ethan did and _I_ know _you_ know. Now it's time to turn the tables on you." Fox said.

How did Fox know?

Did Ethan tell him?

Damn Ethan.

"What is it you want Fox?" Rebecca said curiously.

"That's easy. Listen once very good Rebecca." Fox said pointing his finger in her face. "You will hand Little Ethan over to Theresa tonight."

Rebecca tried to protest, but Fox shut her up quick by shoving an apple in her mouth and holding it there so she would shut up.

"There, now as I was saying, you _will_ hand Little Ethan over to Theresa tonight. You _will_ sign court approved papers, reliquinsihing any rights to Little Ethan and forfeiting them all to Theresa." Fox took the apple out of her mouth. "There, now you may speak."

Rebecca was spitting up and holding her neck and coughing. She went to the cart to get some water.

"If you think I'm going to give into your little blackmail to save that taco tramp, you have another thing coming." Rebecca said gulping some water down."

Fox approached her.

"Watch your mouth!" Fox snapped. "You _will_ do as I say Rebecca, because if you don't, I will just have to go straight up to Gwennie and tell her _everything_ her husband has been doing behind her back after he _promised_ on his _dead_ daughter's coffin he wouldn't help Theresa. Gee, I wonder what she would do then? What do you think Becs?" Fox said mockingly.

Rebecca spun around.

"You wouldn't."

"The hell I wouldn't. I would march straight up to her and tell her everything. Then your little plan would blow right up in your face, which is a switch because judging from what the pool boys and Crane security told _0me,you_ usually are the one blowing." Fox smiled.

"Why you little twerp! How dare you want to hurt my Gwennie." Rebecca said knowing Fox had caught her.

How could she let Gwen find out what Ethan has been doing? She would be heartbroken and it would ruin all her plans for Ethan and Gwen.

Damn Fox.

"Well Rebecca? What's it going to be. Give Theresa her son back, or let poor Gwennie's heart be crushed? My my, decisions decisions." Fox said pleased with himself.

One good thing came from his confrontation with Ethan and that was this useful information to help the woman he loved. Theresa would finally get her son back.

"Wait a minute Fox." Rebecca said as she stared at him. "You have just as much to loose as I would if Gwen learned the truth, then so would Theresa and she would run right back into _Ethan's _arms and _out_ of yours." Rebecca smirked.

Fox felt uneasy. But was Rebecca right? If Theresa learned the truth, would she really just leave him and run back to chasing Ethan,_0 a man she loved her entire life?_

"Rebecca, those are the chances I'll have to take then. Come on Becs, what's it gonna be? I don't have all day." Fox said taking a bite of an apple.

"Damn you Fox." Rebecca said frustrated, not wanting to see her daughter hurt by this and she knew Gwen would be devastated.

She's already lost Sarah.

"I am good aren't I? They should name temples after me." Fox said taking another bite of his apple pleased with himself.

"All right, but _I'll_ draw up the papers."

"No no, _I'll_ draw up the papers Rebecca. I don't trust you as far as I can throw your ass and that's not far in case you were wondering."

"Ughhhhh." Rebecca said as she stormed out.

"You're going to get your son back Theresa. _Tonight_."

"Ugh, how dare he." Rebecca said pacing around her room. "I cannot let this happen to my Gwennie. I have to do something. But What? Come on Rebecca, _think_." 

"Mother? Are you okay?" Gwen said walking in the room.

"Oh Gwennie, we have a problem. We have a _big_ problem."

"What?"

"Well, you see, we have to strategize. Our latest plan just blew up in my face thanks to- well, never mind."

"Mother, what do you mean?"

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry, but for now, we have to give up on getting Little Ethan away from Theresa."

"Wha-what? Why?" Gwen said getting angry.

"I can't go in to details, but just trust me. This will not last for long okay. I'll think of something. I can't tell you what happened, but just know that Terrorcita will not win."

"Mother, you said this plan would work damnit." Gwen said throwing a glass against the mirror cracking it.

Rebecca held her shoulders.

"I know, I know. Look Gwen...." Rebecca said holding Gwen's face. "...I told you we would not let that taco tart win and we won't. We may be down and out now, but not for long." Rebecca said with a gleam of an evil eye.

"We better mother. We just better."

Theresa was adding the finishing touches on dinner. Little Ethan was coming over with Fox and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Coming." Theresa said straightening her apron and looking in the mirror to add the finishing touches to her hair.

It was swept up with longer pieces falling down. She wore an Asian style pattern dress and looked stunning as she opened the door.

"Look who's here." Fox said as he held Little Ethan in his arms and handed him to Theresa.

"Ahhh, my baby." Theresa said grabbing him and spinning him around.

"Mommy, mommy."

"Baby, let me look at you sweetheart." Theresa said putting him down.

He was such a little man. He had on a black little suit with a tie and his hair was spiked up. Little Ethan touched his hair with his hand.

"Fox did it mommy."

Theresa laughed.

"I can see that. Well you look so cool. Gimmie a high five." Theresa said as Little Ethan placed his tiny hand onto Theresa's.

Fox watched in amazement.

Theresa loved her son so much and Little Ethan loved her. He could see it anytime they were in a room together. It brought such a smile to his face to see such a loving and devoted mother. It also brought a lot of sadness as he remembered what a horrible mother Ivy was to him. It made him sick to even think about his awful childhood, being raised by nannies and servants. Maybe that's why he craved love so much.

"Fox?" Theresa said as she caught him with a far away look. "Are you okay?" Theresa said worried as she touched his shoulder.

Fox awoke from his daze. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering not so nice times with my mother."

"Oh Fox." Theresa rubbed the palm of his hand back and forth.

Her hands had such warmth to them. Theresa made him feel _so loved_ even with the most simplest touch.

Fox grabbed her hands.

"I'm fine, really. You know self pity isn't my style." He said as he flashed his million dollar smile.

Theresa reached up and brushed his cheek with her thumb. That was when she noticed his swollen cheek.

"Fox... your cheek. It's swollen." She said as she tried to touch it and Fox winced in pain.

"It's nothing, really." He said as he grabbed her hand.

Theresa thought back to her confrontation with Ethan at the Book Cafe. He too had a swollen cheek.

This was no coincidence.

"Fox, you're hurt. How did this happen? Who did this to you?" Theresa said worried.

"Mommy, mommy." Little Ethan said running up to Theresa's legs. "Spiderman! I love this mommy." He said as he played with the doll Theresa had bought him.

She bent down and rubbed his hair.

"I knew you would. Spiderman is your favorite! Baby, why don't you take that in the kitchen because we're going to eat your favorite." Theresa said smiling.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!!!" Little Ethan said excited.

"Come on little man." Fox said as he grabbed the boy up and over his shoulders. "Let's go help your mama with dinner."

Before they left, Fox whispered to Theresa. "We'll talk about it later... _promise_." He said as he kissed her nose and went into the kitchen.

Theresa watched them leave with a worried look on her face.

"What happened between you two?" She said with concern.

_0_

After dinner, Fox, Theresa and Little Ethan played for hours. First they played Spiderman, then Lego, then Karate, then Power Rangers, and finally Hide and Seek.

"Okay...where are you two?" Fox said with a blind fold on and his arms spread out trying to feel his way around the Lopez- Fitzgerald living room.

Theresa and Little Ethan were hiding behind the front door giggling.

"Shhhh." Theresa told him.

They couldn't stop laughing as they watched Fox bump into the couch, bang his head on the lamp and trip over himself.

"Okay, I hear you two laughing at me. That's it, when I find you two, there will be no mercy, I'm telling you." Fox said still searching with his hands, feeling the house out.

Fox had a plan.

"I think you must be in the kitchen." He said really loudly as he approached the kitchen area and peeled a portion of his blind fold off and looked into the mirror.

He saw Theresa and Little Ethan standing behind the door. He quickly put his blind fold back on and ran behind the door.

"Gotcha!" He said as Little Ethan squealed.

Fox tickled him until he begged for mercy.

"Now, it's time for mommy." Fox said as he tickled her and Theresa couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop, stop, _please_. I give in." Theresa said trying to catch her breath.

Fox took off his blind fold.

"You sure about that?" He said continuing to tickle her.

"Yes, yes. _Please_."

"Say _'Fox is the Master_._'_"

"I will not." Theresa said.

"Okay then." Fox said tickling her more and more.

"Okay, okay you're the master."

"Wh-what? I can't quite here you Theresa? What was that again?"

"Fox is the master." Theresa shouted.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think sport?" Fox said asking for Little Ethan's opinion as he shook his head no.

"I can't believe my own son, against me." Theresa said with mock disbelief as Little Ethan giggled.

"Say it loud and I will let you free."

"Fox is the master. I bow to the master. Now please... ahhhhh... let me free." Theresa said trying to break free of Fox's tickle attack.

"Good enough?" Fox asked Little Ethan and he nodded his head yes. "Okay, I'll let mommy go."

"Finally." Theresa said trying to catch her breath and put her hair in place."

"I told you ,nobody beats the one and only Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Fox said as he bowed and high fived with Little Ethan.

"Hey!" Theresa said. "I thought you were on mommys side." She pouted.

"Theresa, can you blame the boy? He wants to be on the _winning_ team." Fox said picking Little Ethan up in his arms.

"The winning team huh?" Theresa said putting her hands on her hips. "And you..." She said pointing at her son. "...You mister, have to go to bed."

"Awww mommy, do I have to?" Little Ethan pouted.

"Oh no, don't give me that face. It is way past your bedtime sweetie."

This is the perfect time, Fox said to himself.

"Hey sport, what do you say if you go get ready for bed and your mommy and I will come in and read you any story you want?"

"Even a real long one you've already read tons of times?"

"Yup."

"Yesssss!" Little Ethan said as he wiggled out of Fox's arms and ran to his room to get ready for bed.

Theresa watched him looking sad.

"Hey, what's that sad face for mommy?" Fox said as he touched her chin.

"I know you have to take him back, b-but I just wish he could stay. He _belongs _here you know? With _me_, his _mothe_r who_ loves_ him _so much_." Theresa said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Fox walked over to his suit jacket and handed Theresa three documents.

"Here."

"What's this?" Theresa said as she took them.

"You'll see."

Theresa opened the documents and read them carefully as tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

"Fox, I don't understand. You mean to tell me Rebecca and Julian aren't suing me for custody?" Theresa said ready to explode with excitement, but afraid to be wrong.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Little Ethan is all yours Theresa, now and _forever_." Fox said smiling.

"Oh my God, Fox!" Theresa said jumping into his arms as he held her tightly.

She pulled away.

"You're serious aren't you? This isn't a joke? This is real? Oh my God Fox, this is _real_." She said once again jumping into his arms.

"Yes, yes Tiger, it's real." Fox said reveling in her body rubbing against his.

She felt_ so good_.

She was _so happy_.

He made her so happy and he vowed he would never forget this feeling as long as he lived.

"I don't understand. I mean, why did they just give up? They must have realized how wrong it was to keep a mother away from her child. Maybe they do have hearts after all."

Fox flashed back to his conversation with Rebecca. Should he tell Theresa the truth? Should he tell her Ethan was helping her all along?

"I guess she finally did realize it was wrong to keep a mother as wonderful and amazing as you away from her child." Fox lied.

He didn't want to, but he was so scared if Theresa knew it had been Ethan all along, that she would jump right back into his arms.

He _lied_.

"Oh Fox." Theresa said hugging him. "I have my son back forever." Theresa said holding him tight.

He felt _guilty_.

So guilty.


	6. The Beginning of the End

"He's asleep." Theresa whispered to Fox as she tiptoed out of Little Ethan's room, careful she didn't make a sound.

Fox and Theresa made their way out into the hallway as Fox closed the door to Little Ethan's room behind him.

"Did you see his little face when you told him he didn't have to go back to the mansion? That he could stay here with you forever?" Fox said smiling.

"Fox, it felt so amazing. The way he hugged me. I just can't even describe it. I can't believe this is happening." Theresa said feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Well, Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald..." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "...It_ is_ happening and you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Theresa said looking up at Fox with stars in her eyes.

"How happy you are." He said more seriously. "I can't even put into words how it feels to see you this happy."

"Well, I'm always happy when I'm with my two favorite men in the whole wide world." Theresa rubbed his arms back and forth as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Fox felt_ consumed_ by her love.

Oh what a feeling.

"Mmmm. You feel _so good_." Fox said as he shut his eyes reveling in sucking her lips.

"Mmmm. So do you."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Theresa giggled. "Mmm mmm."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fox said as he began to suck on her neck.

Theresa felt weak in the knees. Fox's love for her was so _overwhelming_. She could _feel_ it, _taste_ it.

But she couldn't let him distract her. She needed to find out why he got into that fight with Ethan.

"Not so fast Crane." Theresa said as she tried to push Fox off of her.

"What?"

"You know what Fox. I want to know what happened between you and Ethan today and I want to know now." Theresa said concerned.

"Did I tell you how incredibly stunning you look this evening?" Fox said standing back and staring down the length of Theresa's body, sucking her in with his charm.

"Fox..." Theresa warned.

"Since when does this Crane charm not get me what I want?" Fox said trying to avoid Theresa's questions.

He noticed her pouts.

"Look Theresa, it was nothing." Fox said frustrated as he loosened his tie and went into Theresa's bedroom.

She followed and shut the door behind her.

"Why won't you tell me? What did he do? What did he say?"

"Why do you care Theresa? I thought you were over him so what does it matter what he said or did?" Fox said getting upset as he took off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt.

Theresa was hurt.

Something definitely happened to put Fox on edge. How could he think she wasn't over Ethan? Didn't he realize how much she loved him?  
  
"Well I can see that obviously something happened or else you wouldn't be snapping at me." Theresa said visibly hurt.

Fox felt like an idiot.

"Tiger, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just my half brother and I is not a topic that puts me in the greatest mood." Fox said as he stood up and rubbed her arms back and forth.

"Fox, _please_ tell me. What happened between you two? _Please_." Theresa begged.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Theresa said with so much emotion as she brushed his bruised cheek.

Fox bent his head down and took a deep breath.

"Ethan was just being Ethan. He tried to warn me to stay away from you, how I am no good blah blah blah. Same crap he always says. He pissed me off so I decked him." Fox said sitting on the bed. "Heck, he's probably right. I've always been nothing all my life, you deserve better."

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, how dare you!" Theresa said approaching him with her hands on her hips. "How dare you say that?" She sat next to him on the bed and ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Why? It's true."

"It is _not_ true. Do you even have any idea how much I love you?" Theresa said simply.

"Do you have any idea what a _wonderful_ man you are? How _amazing_ you are?" Theresa said with so much emotion.

Fox loved to hear her say it, but did he deserve her faith? Her love? She had so much faith in him and they promised they would be honest with each other and he's already lied to her. Thinking back to how he never told her Whitney was his mystery woman and now how he didn't tell her Ethan was helping her all along, Fox didn't feel so wonderful.

He grabbed Theresa's hand and guided it across his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"You make me feel _so good_, _so loved_. How do you do that? It must be _magic_." Fox said.

"_We_ are magic and I love you more than anyone in my entire life. Please don't waste your breath on a man like Ethan, Fox. He's not worth it. You know how I feel about you. _Never_ doubt that, _ever_."

"I know, it's just if you only kn-." Fox stared into her beautiful soulful eyes.

He _couldn't_ do it.

He _couldn't_ tell her the truth.

"Nothing." Fox said as he stopped himself.

Theresa stared into his eyes. She unclipped the button on her collar as half her dress opened. She grabbed Fox's right hand and placed it on her heart.

"Do you feel that?" Theresa asked, never taking her eyes off him.

Fox _felt_ it.

He felt her heart beating so fast. It was the most amazing feeling. He stared at his hand, then to her brown eyes.

"I feel it." Fox said amazed as a smile spread across his face.

"That is exactly how I feel about you and that Nicholas, will _never_ change. I love you _so much_. No matter what happens, good or bad, I want to be with _you always_." Theresa said smiling.

Fox smiled.

She really did love him. He felt her love all around him and what a feeling it was to be loved by Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald.

Fox unbuttoned his white shirt and grabbed Theresa's hand and placed it on his heart.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Theresa said closing her eyes and smiling.

"This is exactly how I feel about you and that Tiger, will _never_ change. I love you _so much_. No matter what happens, good or bad, I want to be with _you always_." Fox said smiling as he repeated Theresa's words to him.

Theresa leaned in and brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

"I have a confession to make." Fox said moving his lips with Theresa's. "I cheated in hide and seek."

"I have a confession to make too." She whispered. "I already knew you did."

"Mmmm, you did?"

"Yes. I know you...more...than... you.... know yourself." Theresa began to nibble on his bottom lip.

"Mmmm, why didn't..." Fox began nibbling on her bottom lip. "... You tell me when I was tickling you?"

"Well...." Theresa said as she stood up and removed her whole dress as her tanned, toned naked body stood before Fox. "... Maybe I love the way your hands feel on my body."

Fox took her in.

Fox_0 took all_ of her in.

God she was _so beautiful_.

Every inch of her body was _perfection._

He _drank_ her.

Fox stood up as Theresa peeled his shirt off his shoulders. He cupped her breasts as she threw her head back in exctasy

"And... maybe I love the way your body feels on my hands." Fox said as he drank from her eyes.

Theresa began to place tiny love bites all over his muscular chest.

Fox bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes in ecstasy. He guided her head with his hands as she placed kisses all over his body.

"You're so good at this." Fox said reveling in the feel of her wet tongue on his skin.

Theresa stood back, stared at him and took the clip out of her hair as her dark, rich tresses fell down across her shoulders. She laid down on her bed and curled her finger to motion Fox to come forward.

He came with a smile.

"Make love to me." Theresa said as she stared into his eyes.

Fox needed nomore words as he began to kiss the entire length of her body. He started with her toes, then her legs, and eventually in the place he knew would drive her wild, in between her thighs.

Theresa reached her hands back to the bed post and held onto the bars of her bed with both hands as she felt she was going to die from the pleasure.

"Don't stop." She managed to mutter as Fox was attacking her most sensitive area with his tongue.

Theresa flashed back, long ago, when Fox told her he was an amazing lover.

__

Boy was he ever right.

Theresa never experienced this kind of pleasure before in her entire life. It was like she was riding on the highest roller coaster on the highest cliff and she was about to go down and feel that _rush_.

Fox making love to her_ was_ that kind of a rush. He _worshipped_ every inch of her body and made her feel like such a woman.

Fox swirled his tongue in between her thighs knowing full well he was making Theresa insane.

"Please....don't make me wait Fox. I...need... you _now_." Theresa begged as she felt an explosion of her senses coming on.

Fox smiled as he moved up to her stomach and placed kisses until he reached her left breast. He suckled on her nipple.

Theresa began to lick her lips in anticipation of what was about to come.

Fox bathed her right nipple with his tongue and even pinched it slightly with his teeth.

Fox _loved _pleasuring her. He loved to drive her wild with want and bathing his tongue all over her body.

There were no words for that experience.

None whatsoever.

Theresa thought she was going to die. She never knew love making could be like this.

Fox made his way to her lips and slipped his hot tongue all around hers as they shared sensual, steamy wet kisses.

Theresa could taste herself on him.

"I _need_ you Tiger. I need you _so much_." Fox said as he placed his body on top of hers and began to enter her.

Theresa grazed her nails across his back. She could feel the desperation in his love making. She felt him _want_ her, _need_ her. It was as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"Oooh Fox." Theresa said screaming.

She tried to be quiet, but she couldn't. There was no controlling the passion Fox brought out of her and put in her.

"Oooh Theresa. Yes...mmmm...yes." Fox said as he kept plowing his girth into her.

Theresa felt so _filled_, so _consumed_ by his entire body and his love for her. There was no doubt in her mind that Fox was head over heels in love with _her_. She could _feel_ it.

Fox was on an adventure of passion himself. Being inside Theresa, feeling her muscles tighten as he entered her, it was like _nothing_ he ever felt before. She was hot and tight and simply put, felt _incredible_.

Fox thought he would die from the pleasure of being inside her, touching her, making love to her.

But what a way to go.

Fox and Theresa continued to make love until the wee hours of the morning. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Rebecca paced back and forth her room figuring out a way to get rid of Theresa for good. But how? How could she get rid of the salsa queen and take Little Ethan away from her? Just then, a thought formed in Rebecca's evil mind as she smirked.

"This is going to be delicious. Burn baby burn."

Whitney was frustrated.

Her tennis game had not got back on track ever since she returned from Los Angeles. She was so frustrated that she just couldn't care anymore.

As she was walking across town, she noticed the Blue Note club. Whitney flashed back to dabbling with drugs. She was tempted to go back inside. Everything in her life was going wrong. Her relationship with Chad, her relationship with her mother. She still could not fathom how her perfect mother could do this to her father. The pain was too much for Whitney to bear.

She felt herself wanting to go back to the Blue Note and so she opened the door and walked inside.

Fox and Theresa lay in bed holding each other after their incredible simultaneous climax.

"How do you always do this to me?" Theresa said as she closed her eyes loving the feeling of Fox's strong arms around her, holding her so close to his chest.

"Do what? Make you insane with want for the gorgeousness you see before you?" Fox said innocently.

Theresa laughed. "Modesty was never your strength baby."

"Am I lying?"

"You know me so well." Theresa said wrapping her arms more tightly around Fox.

"You are a hellcat Tiger. I've got the scratch marks on my back to prove it." Fox said laughing.

"You are so bad." Theresa slapped him playfully.

"And that's one of the many reasons why you love me."

"Very true. What is it about the bad boy everyone seems to say are horrible for you, that a girl just can't resist?"

"Well, if they look as sexy as me..."

"Are you done dotting over yourself yet?"

"Yes. Now it's time to dote over you."

"Oh?"

"You are the most incredibly _sexy_ woman I have ever laid my eyes on. The way you move, let's just say I thought _I_ was a hard one to keep up with." Fox said laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I satisfy you, Mr. Crane."

"Oh, you do more than that Tiger. _Way more_."

They both giggled.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Theresa said as they entangled their fingers together.

"Me too. I _never _want to let you go. _Ever_."

"I can feel that. The way you are holding my body so tight. This feels so...so...._right_."

"It does doesn't it?" Fox kissed her forehead and breathed the scent of her hair in.

A frown creeped on Theresa's face.

"Tiger? What's wrong?" Fox said worried.

"Nothing, I just... I got this terrible feeling just now." Theresa said moving away from Fox and putting her robe on and staring out the window.

Fox put his robe on and followed her.

"What do you mean terrible feeling?"

"Fox, I feel like this is all going to end. I can't explain it, but this wave of fear just rushed over me like anytime I'm happy, something just ruins it all."

Fox rubbed her shoulders as she reached her hand back and held his.

"Theresa, this is _never_ going to end. I _promise_ you. I will _never_ stop loving you."

"I know that, I do, it's just... I look at poor Whitney. Look what's happened to her life."

Fox hated to hear the mention of Whitney. He got scared anytime Theresa mentioned her, fearing his secret was close to being revealed.

"Whitney? What do you mean? What happened?"

Theresa spun around. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Oh Fox, it was horrible. Last night, Whitney overdosed on drugs."

"She what?" Fox said stunned.

"I know, I was stunned too. According to Chad, someone tried to drug her, but I have this feeling she did this to herself because of her mother and Julian. I went to see her today and she seemed fine, but she's just so troubled over this. She feels like her life is falling apart. Maybe you could talk to her? You were such a great friend to her in L.A. and back here too. I know she respects your opinion."

"Me?" Fox got nervous.

He felt bad for Whitney, but he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Too many people already knew that Whitney was his mystery woman. Ethan, Julian, what if they saw him with Whitney and told Theresa?

"Theresa, I don't know...I-"

"Oh please Fox. I love Whitney so much and I need someone to get through to her. _Please_." Theresa said looking up at Fox with puppy dogs eyes.

He couldn't refuse her. Besides, she would get suspicious.

"Anything for you." He said with a smile as he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you baby. I just hope you can get through to her."

Fox held Theresa tightly to his chest.

How was he suppose to go and talk to Whitney? He didn't want to be around her. What if somehow she figured out she was his mystery woman and told Theresa? Fox didn't want to take any chances, but he couldn't let Theresa get suspicious.

Liz Sanbourne walked into the Blue Note.__

Her club.

"Oh Eve, the plans I have for you in here." Liz said as she smirked with delight.

Liz walked into the club to find Whitney and she was stunned.

"This feels so good." Whitney said giggling and dancing around the club. "I wanna sing." She said as she almost tripped over to the microphone and began singing.

All the men in the club couldn't take their eyes off her jeering and cheering.

"Whitney!" Liz said in amazement and glee.

__

This is perfect.

Just perfect.

"This is all the pain you deserve Eve." Liz laughed.

Whitney finished her song and came to the bar.

"Liz!Wassup Lizzy?" Whitney said clearly high on drugs and alcohol.

"Whitney, are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine as wine. Speaking of which, bartender? Garcon? Man who is as fine as hell, come over here and get me a drink!" Whitney said waving her hands and laughing.

Liz knew she was as high as a kite and she hated to use Whitney in her scheme to bring down Eve, but she _had_ to. She had to make Whitney repeat the exact same mistakes as her mother did.

In _every _way.

"Whitney honey, do you want me to call someone to help you out of here? Perhaps... _Fox_?"

"Fox! Mmm, why not?" Whitney said downing her drink.

"Yes, remember Fox is _in love_ with _you_." Liz said smirking.

"Fox in love with me? No, he loves Theresa. Fox is with Theresa not me." Whitney said calling the bartender for another drink.

"No honey. _You_ are Fox Crane's mystery woman. You _always_ have been. It has been you all along Whitney."

Whitney was trying to collect her thoughts and a smile formed across her face.

"Fox loves me? It's always been me Liz?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you Whitney."

The room was starting to spin for Whitney.

Fox in love with her? Could it be true?

She hoped it was true.

Ethan was pacing on the wharf.

He couldn't believe that Rebecca relinquished custody of Little Ethan. He was happy Theresa had her son back, but something wasn't right. This didn't sound like Rebecca.

__

Well at least Theresa has her son back, Ethan thought to himself.

__

Theresa.

He flashed back to her anger at the Book Bafe. She hated him so much. He couldn't believe this was the same Theresa that would practically beg on his leg for him to take her back.

She _changed._

Ethan was sure Fox was using her and he just couldn't let her heart be broken into a million pieces because of his little half bro.

"I need a drink." Ethan said as he walked into the Blue Note.

Theresa and Fox lay in bed together after another round of love making,

"Fox?"

"Hmm." He was almost dozing off.

"Are you sleeping?" Theresa whispered.

"Not anymore." Fox said.

"Sorry baby, I just had a confession and I want you to know. It's been bugging me all night." Theresa said.

"What is it?" Fox said concerned.

"Well, I ran into Ethan today at the Book Bafe. Actually he came looking for me."

Fox jumped up more alert and cleared his throat.

"He did? What did he want?" Fox's fear started to get the best of him.

__

God what was he trying to do?

Fox flashed back to Ethan's words at work earlier in the day.

__

"This isn't over little brother. Someway, I'm going to find proof to show Theresa what a user and liar you are and when I do, she will want nothing to do with you."

"He was saying these ridiculous things." Theresa said laughing.

"Like what?"

"He actually said that you were using me and that you couldn't possibly be interested in me because you have always been in love with Whitney." Theresa laughed. "I mean isn't that ridiculous? You would think he could come up with something better than that."

Fox swallowed hard.

__

That bastard.

How dare he say those things to Theresa. Thank God she didn't believe them.

"I mean, you have loved_ me_ all this time_ not_ Whitney. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you because I don't want us to keep any secrets from each other. I want you to be fully aware of what Ethan is trying to do. Don't worry though, because I told him off so good. I just can't believe how much he has _changed_." Theresa said reflecting.

"Yeah." Fox managed as his nerves were getting the better of him.

"I mean, _you_ and _Whitney?_ Where does he come up with this stuff?"

"That's Ethan for you. Always trying to tear me down and butt into your life." Fox said feeling very uncomfortable that his secret was _this close_ to being revealed.

"I wish he would just leave us alone." Theresa said frustrated.

"Me too baby, me too."

Fox had to find a way to stop Ethan. He was on a mission to destroy the life he made with Theresa and there was no way he was going to let him do that.

__

No way at all.

__

Riiiiing.

"I'll get it." Theresa said as she leaned over and answered the phone.

"Who is it?" Fox said.

"Fox, it's a Liz Sanbourne? She says that she's having trouble finding her copies to the deed where you sold her the club. She needs you to get down there as soon as possible."

"What?" Fox was confused.

He had given Liz all the necessary paper work months ago. What was she up to?

"Tell her she can wait until tomorrow."

"Fox, come on. Liz has been such a good friend to Antonio and Whitney. We can't be rude. Please say you'll help her."

Fox couldn't refuse Theresa.

"Fine. Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."

Fox didn't like this. Something about Liz calling him at this hour felt weird. He was curious what she wanted.

Fox got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Theresa put her robe back on and escorted him out.

"Be back soon." She said as she kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"Before you know it Tiger." He kissed her again, this time much more passionately.

"Mmmm...go or you're going to be late to meet Liz." She said as he let go of her hand and left.

Theresa watched him leave feeling completely content. She had her son back and the most incredible man in the world was in love with her and she with him. Her life was _perfect_._0_

Absolutely perfect.


	7. The Proof

Fox drove up into the parking lot of the Blue Note.

Being near it made him uneasy. All of the time he spent here fantasizing about Whitney Russell. It made him ill to even be near it. It felt like such a lifetime ago. Fox had craved true love for so long that when he first saw Whitney singing at the club, he was completely vulnerable and just latched onto her. Now, after truly falling in love with Theresa, he could see that it_wasn't_ love, but a desire _to be_ loved that was what he wanted, _not_ Whitney.

Theresa was_ everything_ to Fox.

He closed his eyes as he remembered her face before he left. She was so happy to have her son back and she was so happy to be with him.

Be in love with him.

All he had to do was take one look at her face and he could _feel_ the love she had for him radiating.

He could _drown_ in that love.

Being in love with Theresa and her loving him in return, was the most incredible feeling. She was his world. He didn't even want to think what life would be like without her.

He would _die_ without her.

Plus, she would be so terribly hurt if she ever knew the truth and the last thing she needed was to be hurt. Theresa was hurt too much already. Fox vowed to _never_ hurt her and _never_ let her _be_ hurt. And that's why he had to keep his past a secret.

__

She can never find out. I would loose her.

Fox opened his eyes and took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. He didn't know what Liz was up to, but he was sure it was something evil and he intended to find out exactly what.

Ethan sat at the bar drowning his sorrows in a brandy.

His life was so messed up. He convinced himself he loved Gwen, but why couldn't he stop thinking about Theresa? Why did she always draw him in with her smile, gorgeous eyes, full lips, curves, zest for life?

Ethan flashed back to the first and only time he and Theresa had made love on the beach years ago.

He could still _taste_ her.

"Hey buddy? Another?" The bartender said as he was shining his glasses with a cloth.

"Huh?" Ethan said as his mind was clearly on Theresa.

"Buddy, I think you need this more than I do." The bartender said as he threw Ethan the cloth. "You're drooling."

Ethan felt embarressed.

"She must really be something."

"Who?"_0_

"The woman you're drooling over."

"What makes you think I'm drooling over a woman?"

"Okay fine, a man?"

"Wh-what no!" Ethan said angrily.

"Look, I've been a bartender for years and I know the look of a man drooling over a woman and that's you buddy. Like I said, she must be someone really special."

Ethan didn't understand how a man who didn't even know him could see he was dreaming of Theresa.

__

Could Gwen see it too? Does she?

"Look, I'm not drooling, I was...I was..."

"Dreaming?"

Ethan got frustrated. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to listen. That's my job."

"Well I've got nothing to say." Ethan said gulping another brandy as it burned his throat.

"Okay." The bartender continued to clean his glasses.

"She's amazing." Ethan said as he stared into space.

"Ahhh, he talks. So what are you waiting for? Go home to her."

"I can't. I'm _married_."

"Whoa and let me guess, you let the love of your life go and married someone you didn't want to marry?"

"No, I love Gwen. I wanted to marry her and I love her. I married her because I love her." _0Ethan_ tried to reassure himself.

"Sounds to me like you're in love with this other woman. Take it from me. Don't let her go. If you love this other woman as much as I suspect you do, find a way to make her yours again. True love doesn't come around that often son and we're fools to ever let it go."

Ethan listened and began to think.

He _loved_ Theresa.

He_ loved_ Theresa _so much._

He thought he could just marry Gwen and move on with their lives and just forget her, but he couldn't. God help him, he couldn't. He thought about her every day, dreamed about her.

"I can't make her mine. I can't hurt my wife."

"Buddy, you're hurting your wife by being with her, especially if you don 't truly love her. How fair is that to her?"

__

Is it possible I can be with Theresa again?

Ethan was scared to let him think it. To even entertain the idea of being with Theresa. He had let go of that dream long ago and made a committment to Gwen.

__

But am I really hurting Gwen if I still love Theresa?

Ethan felt so confused. He wanted to do the right thing so badly, but what was the right thing? Following his heart would lead to Gwen's pain and he knew how honest and loyal she was to him all her life. He couldn't do that to her. Besides, Theresa made it quite clear she's moved on with Fox who is inevitably going to hurt her because he's in love with Whitney.

Ethan took another sip of his brandy as he turned towards the door.

"Fox."

__

What is he doing here? Where is he going?

"Whitney honey." Liz was trying to get Whitney to stand up straight. "Honey, I called Fox and he's coming over right now." Liz said with an evil smile on her face.

"Mmmm, Fox. Fox is in love with _me_. I can't believe it Lizzy wizzy. He is soooooooooooooooo hot. My mom has a Crane, why not me too?" Whitney said clearly high, laughing.

"Yes he is Whitney and when I called him, he said he would rush right over to help you because he loves you so much." Liz said as she laid Whitney down on her office couch.

Liz made another call.

"Eve Russell please."

"Dr. Russell speaking?"

"Hello sister dear."

"Liz! What on earth do you want?" Eve said with such venom.

"Oh nothing, except I think you better head down to the Blue Note right now. Whitney is...well..."

"Whitney is what?" Eve said with panic and fear. "Damnit Liz answer me! Whitney is what?"

"Whitney is repeating your past as we speak." Liz said as she locked the phone.

"Liz? Liz?" Eve said as she starting crying in the middle of the hospital emergency.

"Dr. Russell, are you okay?" A nurse asked.

"Nurse, please call Dr. Stevenson to cover for me, I have to go." Eve said as she ran out of the hospital.

Liz heard a knock on the door.

"Fox." Liz said with an evil grin.

"Look Liz, I don't have time for your crap tonight. I know you lied to Theresa about the deed to this place, so let's get down to the real deal. What do you want? " Fox said as he barged into her office to find Whitney on the couch laughing.

"Whitney!" Fox said shocked. He turned back to Liz. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Fox, I found Whitney like this in the club and she just kept asking for you over and over. I didn't know what to do." Liz said innocently.

Fox approached Whitney. "Whitney?" What's wrong with you? Are you on something?"

Whitney's eyes were glazed over. "Mmmm Fox!" She said as she slapped his face and smiled all dazed.

__

0"Whitney!" Fox said as he tried to get her to stand up straight.

"Mmmm, Fox Fox Fox. I know your secret." Whitney said wagging her finger.

__

What was she talking about?

Fox could see she was clearly drunk and high on something, but what secret was she talking about?

"Whitney look, we're gonna get you out of here okay? You need to see a doctor, you are in no condition to be here." Fox said worried.

Theresa would hate to see Whitney like this. He had to help her.

"Fox, _you_ love _me_. I'm you're mystery woman. I know and it's okay shhhhhhh I won't tell. It can be our little secret." Whitney said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Liz watched from afar.

__

This is too good.

"Now all I need to do is find Eve so she can see this display." Liz said as she left the office.

"Whitney. You are on something okay. I don't love you, I love Theresa." Fox said trying to help her up.

"Fox, stop it! Liz told me. She told me I was the one you always loved."

"Yeah well Liz is a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket."

Fox couldn't believe Liz.

__

What the hell was she up to? Oh God, if Whitney knows she's going to tell Theresa, Fox thought.

"You're so funny. And soooooooooo hot." Whitney said as she starting kissing Fox.

He tried to push her off of him.

"Whitney stop it!"

"I don't want to stop it Fox. I want you so much. Let's do it right here on this couch." Whitney said as she patted the leather sofa.

Fox had to get her out of here and get her some help. But how? She was clearly gone.

"Make love to me Foxy. Make love to me _now_!" Whitney said as she grabbed Fox and pulled him on top of her.

Ethan wondered what Fox would be doing at the Blue Note without Theresa.__

He sold this place a long time ago, so why is he here now? What is he up to?

"Excuse me sir." A photographer said as he brushed by Ethan with his camera.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ethan said curious as to why there would be photographers at the Blue Note.

"We were hired by a Liz Sanbourne to take pictures of the new club after the fire, so these are for the website." The photographer said as he clicked his digital camera all over the club.

Ethan called for another brandy and drowned his sorrows._0_

"Okay...Whitney." Fox said pushing her off him and leading her outside the office. "You have to come with me and we will take you to your family okay?"

"Nooo Fox. I want you. Kiss me." Whitney said as she tried to kiss him again.

Fox didn't bother to fight her. He allowed her to kiss his cheeks so he could get her out of there. It was the only way to get her out of the club, otherwise she wouldn't move.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Fox? You wanted me all this time. You...have....me...now." Whitney said as she draped all over Fox and smoothered him with kisses as they walked back into the club.

"Look Whitney, I love Theresa, not you. We're going to get you some help." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Kiss me. You feel so good. Are all Cranes this good _everywhere_?" Whitney said as she raised an eyebrow and grabbed Fox's crotch. He immediately pulled her hand off.

__

Just get her out of here Fox.

Whitney kept smothering Fox with kisses as she pushed him against the club wall.

"Stop it Whitney!" Fox said angrily.

__

This isn't going to work. I'll take her out the back way. Fox thought to himself as he escorted Whitney down the hall out the back way.

"That's enough for me." Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wow, this club is great." The photographer said.

"It's all right. Liz did a good job rebuilding it when it burnt to a crisp." Ethan said.

"Oh yeah, I mean just look at all these great shots I got." The photographer said as he showed Ethan some of his pictures on his digital camera.

"They look great." Ethan said smiling.

As the photographer was flipping through the pictures, Ethan noticed something.

"Hey wait...wait."

"What?"

"Can you go back to that last picture, the one near the south entrance bar, against the wall." Ethan said curiously.

"Sure." The man said as he flipped back to the picture. "It's a great shot isn't it? The lights the people....the action."

"I can't believe it." Ethan said stunned to see Fox and Whitney all over each other in the club.

He quickly spun around to see if they were still in the spot where the picture was taken. No sign of them.

"Can't believe what?"

"Look, umm you said these pictures were going to be on the website right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get home."

"Ok look, I want to buy this shot from you, but the moment I buy it, I want you to delete it and not put it on the website okay?"

"Wh-what? No way man that's one of my best shots."

Ethan took out his check book from his wallet.

"How much for the picture?"

"Wh-what?"

"I don't have time for this. How much?"

"Look man, I can't be bought I-" Ethan showed the man a check for a large amount of money.

"Now, you can have this check, under the table. Nobody has to know. You cash it and pocket it. All you have to do is print that picture out for me, then delete it." The man stared at Ethan and the check.

"Why is this picture so important to you?"

"Nevermind that. Just print out the picture then delete the original."

"Alright." The man said.

__

0"Can you go to Liz's office and do it now?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Ethan said smiling as he followed the photographer into Liz's office.

__

Your toast Fox.

Liz waited for Eve's car to pull up.

She would come and she would escort her to Whitney who was repeating her whorish druggish behavior in the exact same club Eve did all those years ago with Julian Crane.

Liz laughed.

"Okay Whitney, come on." Fox said as he was pulling her weight outside.

Liz watched.

__

Damnit. They were suppose to be inside having sex like her slut mother and Julian did.

Eve pulled her car up into the back lot.

"Eve. You're just in time." Liz said as she pointed to Fox and Whitney.

"Liz, what did you do." Eve said angrily.

"Oh no Eve, it isn't what _I_ _did_. It's what Whitney _is_ _doing_. Look familar?" Liz said as she turned back and watched Whitney continuing to try and seduce Fox.

"Oh my God." Eve said feeling as if she wanted to vomit. "Dear God." She said in horror.

"Yes Eve. Whitney is a Crane whore just like you were."

Eve was horrified. Whitney was all over Fox and clearly intoxicated. Her whole past with Julian flashed before her eyes.

"Whitney is repeating my past." Eve said on the verge of tears not being able to tear herself away from the sight of Whitney acting like a two dollar hooker.

"Yes she is Eve. I told you you wouldn't be able to hide from your past and you can't. You see Fox, just like Julian, has wanted Whitney all this time and now he has her."

__

0"No!" Eve cried out.

Fox kept trying to pull Whitney off him. He saw Eve.

"Dr. Russell, we need help here." Fox called out.

Eve ran up to Fox and she slapped him.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Eve said as she grabbed Whitney.

"Dr. Russell, you don't understand I-"

"Oh I understand all right. You will _not_ corrupt my daughter Fox."

Eve looked at Whitney. "My God, did you do this to her?" Eve said in horror.

"No! I found Whitney like this." Fox tried to convince Eve.

"Found her? Whitney would _never_ take drugs. _Someone_ had to have done this to her again."

Eve said as she flashed back to when Julian Crane introduced her to the world of drugs, sex, and alcohol.

"Stay away from her do you hear me Fox? Stay away from her! I thought you were decent, but you're not. " Eve screamed as Whitney felt like throwing up and fell on top of Eve.

"Dr. Russell, you have it all wrong. I would never hurt Whitney. I was trying to help her." Fox pleaded.

This was all such a mess.

"Listen to me Fox. You stay away from my daughter!" Eve said as she took Whitney inside her car and drove off.

Liz stood by and laughed.

"You did this didn't you?" Fox said disgusted.

"And so what if I did?" Liz turned around to face him. "You got what you wanted too Fox. I have Eve in pain and you get Whitney. "

"I don't want Whitney. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get the hint?" Fox was frustrated.

"Oh please Fox. I know how the Cranes operate and I know how you operate remember? Remember our mutual deal? Don't try to play me for a fool. You Cranes are all alike. Taking what you want when you want it. Do you really expect me to believe you are suddenly over Whitney and in love with Theresa?" Liz said laughing.

"You know nothing about me Liz and I will not be part of your sick little games to get back at your sister do you understand me?"

"Too late. You are already apart of them Fox. You see tonight, in my plan for revenge, I let Whitney and Eve know exactly your intentions where Whitney are concerned and needless to say Eve wasn't very happy as you witnessed yourself."

"You're sick. You are such a sick, bitter woman do you know that?"

"Maybe. But I'm holding all the cards Fox."

"I don't think so because I'll just go right to T.C and tell him _everything_ you've been doing behind his back Liz. It will all finally be out in the open."

Liz laughed bitterly.

"Blackmailing me Fox? Tsk Tsk. I thought you were better at this game, but I was wrong. You see, you won't be doing that because if you did, then Whitney's whole life would fall apart and you couldn't stand that."

"Wrong. Whitney's life _is_ already falling apart, so I stand to loose _nothing_ Liz. I think I'm going to go tell T.C. the sorrid truth right now." Fox said smirking as he approached his car.

"Not so fast Fox." Liz stared him up and down. "You really are telling the truth about being in love with Theresa aren't you?" Liz watched as Fox's face softened at the mere mention of Theresa's name. " It's okay Fox, you don't have to say a thing. But I'm sure Theresa would love to hear all about how you dropped your life in Harmony to head to Los Angeles for Whitney considering she believes she is your mystery woman."

"Theresa is the _only_ woman I love." Fox said getting defensive.

"Which is why you won't be saying a thing to T.C. or anyone else for that matter. Hmmm, I wonder what Theresa would do if she found out Whitney was your mystery woman?" Liz smirked.

Fox felt like strangling Liz.

"Stay out of my way Liz, or you _will_ regret it." Fox said as he got into his car and sped off.

"Eve's life's a mess and it's only the beginning." Liz smiled to herself.

Theresa couldn't sleep without Fox beside her.

She needed to feel his muscular, safe, warm arms wrapped around her. She vowed she would never get tired of that feeling. The bed was so cold and empty without him. He belonged in her arms. She tossed and turned and wondered what took him so long.

"Maybe I should call his cell phone?" Theresa said as she got up and put her robe on and dialed.

"Darn, the answering machine. What's taking him so long?" She decided to make herself some warm milk. Maybe it would help her fall asleep.

_0_

  
  
Fox drove around Harmony thinking.__

What a night.

He couldn't believe Liz told Eve and Whitney that Whitney was his mystery woman. Too many people knew and that could only mean trouble. The more people knew the more chance that Theresa would find out and Fox couldn't bare that.

He knew Liz wouldn't say anything because then he would blow her cover and her revenge over Eve meant too much to her to do that. He knew Eve and Julian would keep their mouths shut because they didn't want their pasts coming out. And Whitney was probably too intoxicated to even remember what happened tonight.

__

Okay good.

Fox frowned.

__

Ethan.

Ethan was determined to nail Fox and he knew it.

"He has no proof." Fox assured himself.

"He can tell Theresa all he wants because Theresa won't believe him. He has hurt her way too much." Fox assured himself.

Fox couldn't believe the mess he had got himself into. All he wanted was to be with Theresa, but it was as if his past love for Whitney was on the verge of destroying everyone's lives and he could not let it happen.

He loved Theresa so much. He hated lying to her, but if it would protect her from being hurt and from him loosing her, he had no other choice.

"I _can't_ loose her. I just_ can't_." Fox said desperately as he drove to Theresa's house.

Ethan crept into his room, making sure not to awake Gwen.

He stared at the photo.

"This is too perfect." Ethan thought to himself as he stared at the enlarged photo of Fox and Whitney all over each other at the Blue Note.

"Ethan, honey? Where have you been?" Gwen said awaking from her slumber.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep honey. I had to work late, then I went for a drink with colleagues."

"Mmmm, come to bed." Gwen said all sleepy.

"I will, in a second. Just taking a shower." Ethan said as he went into the bathroom and Gwen fell back asleep.

"Theresa. I won't let Fox hurt you and now that I have the proof, you can see what a playboy, seducing pig he really is." Ethan said as he grazed his thumb over the picture.

Theresa waited up for Fox for what seemed like hours.

She finally heard the door.

"Fox! What took you so long?" Theresa said as she jumped into his arms.

"Mmmm, Tiger." Fox said as he reveled in her warm body pressed up against his.

Theresa pulled away, waiting for an answer.

"Can I get another one of those?" Fox said as he flashed his charming smile at her.

She laughed and hugged him once more.

"You feel so good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. What took you so long? You didn't answer your cell phone when I called." Theresa said pulling away and staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. So loving and trusting. He didn't want to lie to her.

"I turned it off. Liz ummm needed....ummm some signatures on stuff that I had forgetten and then she didn't know how do operate a few things so I actually had to go over to Crane Industries and well time got away from me." He _lied_.

He hated to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Well, I missed you." Theresa said in a baby voice as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Just how much?" Fox said devilishly.

"Oh well...how bout this much?" Theresa said as she kissed him with such passion as their wet tongues sparred.

"Whoa." Fox said blown away. "You're killing me Tiger."

"That's the idea." Theresa said as she continued her assault on his senses.

Fox pulled her off.

"You know how much I love you don't you?" He said seriously as he grabbed her beautiful face in his hands.

Theresa noticed his change of tone from playful to more serious.

"Yes baby, of course I do. Almost as much as I love you." She said smiling as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he closed his eyes, remembering the way she felt.

"_Promise _me you'll always love me."

"I'll always love you baby. _Always_." Fox held her tightly in his arms.

He _never_ wanted to forget this feeling, _ever._


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

"This is too good to be true." Ethan said as he stared at the picture of Fox and Whitney kissing at the Blue Note.

"What's too good to be true?" Gwen said putting her earrings on, not facing Ethan only hearing him.

Ethan slipped the picture in his briefcase and quickly closed it as he approached Gwen.

"Your beauty." Ethan said as he rubbed her shoulders up and down and kissed her neck.

"Ethan, I'm going to be late." Gwen giggled.

"So...be late." Ethan said as he began to remove Gwen's clothes.**0**

Theresa woke up in the morning to find her bed empty.

She stretched her body to see the clock.

11 am.

She turned to the night stand and saw a note.

__

Hey Beautiful,

Don't worry, Little Ethan and I had some errands to run. Be back soon. Love you.

Fox

Theresa smiled.

__

What was he up to this early in the morning?

Eve couldn't sleep.

Her life was falling apart before her very eyes. Her daughter Whitney was repeating her whorish behavior and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Eve paced her home waiting for T.C. to arrive. She had to tell him the truth. She couldn't let this go on any longer.

"I have to tell T.C. The truth."

"Well it's about time." Whitney said coming down the stairs.

"Whitney?"

"Mother. I see you're finally going to clue daddy in on your slut behavior."

"Whitney, honey how are you feeling? Do you remember what happened last night?" Eve said ignoring Whitney's harsh words and concerned for her daughter's safety.

"I'm fine." Whitney said rubbing her nose which was still red from last night.

Parts of last night was a blur but other parts...

__

"No honey. You are Fox Crane's mystery woman. You always have been. It has been you all along Whitney."

I must have heard wrong.

Is Fox really in love with me?

Whitney wasn't sure whether to consider last night a horrible nightmare or a beautiful dream. The thought of having Fox Crane in love with her sent chills up her spine.

__

What would it be like to be with him? After all, my mother has Julian, why shouldn't I follow in her whoring footsteps? Maybe this is my destiny?

Whitney convinced herself it was the perfect way to get back at Eve for betraying her father.

"Whitney, we have to talk about this. Your behavior is atrocious."

"My behavior is atrocious? Look who's talking slut!"

Eve shut Whitney up with a huge slap across her right cheek. The slap stung Whitney so hard she almost fell back.

"You will _not_ ever speak to me like that again. Do you understand me? You have no idea of what you're talking about. I am your mother and as long as you live under my roof, you owe me some respect!" Eve screamed.

"Don't worry mother. I'm outta here." Whitney said as she ran upstairs to pack her things.

"What in the hell is going on here?" T.C. said as he entered the house.

__

I have to tell him the truth. I have to end this once and for all.0

"T.C. we need to talk."

"Fox, you must love mommy a lot." Little Ethan said as he held Fox's hand as the two approached the Lopez- Fitzgerald home.

"Of course I do sport. I love your mommy and you so much."

"I want us to be a family. I love when you play with me." The boy said excited.

Fox grabbed Little Ethan up and over his shoulders as the two went inside the house.

"I want that too kiddo. More than anything."

Theresa heard the door open and came out of her bedroom with her robe.

"Well there you two are. I got your note and I know when my two favorite men are up to something. Hmmm." Theresa said trying to figure out exactly what Fox and Little Ethan were doing.

"Well mommy, you're going have to get dressed and find out!" Fox said as he flashed his million dollar smile at Theresa.

Little Ethan giggled.

"Ohhh, we have a giggler in our midst. Hmmm." Theresa said pondering. "You know I love surprises, so you two can't hold out on me."

"Should we tell her?" Fox said looking up at the boy?

"Nah." They both said at the same time.

Theresa laughed. "Okay you two, I'll play by your rules...for now. Give me a minute to get dressed." Theresa said before she went into her bedroom.

__

0"Mommy's gonna love this." Little Ethan said.

"I can't wait to see her face sport." Fox said closing his eyes imagining Theresa's reaction.

"What is it Eve? What do you have to tell me?" T.C. said clueless.

Before Eve could speak, Whitney came down the stairs with suitcases.

"Whitney!" Eve said in horror.

"Whitney, what in the hell is going on here?" T.C. said furious.

"Daddy, mom kicked me out, so I'm leaving." She said trying to collect her scattered emotions.

"Eve?" T.C. said shocked.

Eve couldn't say anything. She was stunned, speechless. What had happened to her family?

"T.C. I did no such thing."

"Yes you did mom, but you know what? I don't need you. I don't need any of you." Whitney said as she took her two suitcases and rushed out into her awaiting cab before T.C. could catch her.

"You did this?"

"T.C. I can explain."

"There is no explaining Eve. Whitney said you kicked her out of the house? You kicked our own daughter out of the house? What in the hell is wrong with you Eve?"

__

Perfect, Liz thought to herself as she watched from the hallway.

__

Whitney is turning into a whore like her mother, T.C and Eve's marriage is falling apart. Life could not be better, she smirked.

"T.C. I did not kick her out. I told her that she needed to respect me, respect this house and her mother and that as long as she lived here, she needed to respect me."

"What did you do for Whitney not to respect you Eve? Whitney has always considered you the most perfect person in her life. A person she admired and looked up to, so what could have tarnished that image?" T.C. said skeptical of Eve.

Eve was nervous. She wanted to tell T.C. the truth, but she couldn't stem up enough courage to do so.

"Wait Eve. I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yes. You told Whitney she couldn't see Chad anymore and she got mad and left the house. Damn that Chad!" T.C. Said furious. "Ruining my family again. I'll kill him!"

Eve couldn't protest. She let T.C. think the worst of Chad in order to protect her past.

__

0"Where are we going?" Theresa said blindfolded as Fox and Little Ethan guided her.

"Sorry, we're not telling." Fox raised his finger to his lips saying shhhh as he looked at Little Ethan.

The boy giggled.

"Are we on the wharf?"

"No."

"Are we at the seascape?"

"No."

"Are we at the Mansion?"

"No."

"Are we at the Lobster Shack?"

"No! Give it up Tiger, you're not figuring this one out." Fox laughed as Theresa pouted.

"It feels cool and I hear the ocean. We're around water!" Theresa said with so much excitement. "Ohhh that means I'm right because you guys aren't saying anything. Haha!" Theresa as they continued to guide her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Fox asked.

"Yes yes yes! I'm more than ready." Theresa said smiling.

"On the count of three ok sport?"

"Okay." Little Ethan said.

"One...one and a half."

"Come on, stop that!" Theresa said laughing.

Fox couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay two...three!" He said as he removed Theresa's blindfold.

Theresa couldn't believe it.

It was _beautiful._

Tears were starting to form from her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off it. She turned around to Fox.

"You did this?"

Fox smiled. "Well, I had a lot of help." He said grabbing Little Ethan's shoulders and tickling him.

Theresa smiled as she touched Fox's face and then her son's. She turned around again to stare.

Fox had reserved the entire beach just for the three of them. He had it all decked out with a beautiful patio over looking the beautiful blue water of Harmony. Gorgeous arrangements of orchids filled the beach along with rose petals in the sand. A table just for them adjourned with the finest foods and fruits flown in from all over the world. A quartet of violinists began playing beautiful music.

All of it was so _romantic_.

Theresa couldn't take her eyes off it.

It was _magic_.

She felt as though she were a princess in this magical castle.

Fox couldn't take his eyes off her.

She _sparkled_.

She was like a kid in a toy store the way her eyes lit up. He loved to make her dreams come true. It was the most satisfying feeling in the whole world.

"I take it you like Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald?" Fox said rubbing her shoulders.

"Like? Like doesn't even begin to describe this Fox. It's just so beautiful, magical, it's like I stepped into a dream." She said enthusiastically.

"This isn't a dream Tiger. It's the real thing." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

All three of them approached the table and Theresa had noticed a play section with toys all for Little Ethan.

"Oh Fox, you thought of everything."

Little Ethan ran up to his toys and started playing with them as Fox extended the chair to Theresa as she sat. He took a seat himself and grabbed her petite hands in his as they sat across from each other staring in each other's eyes.

"The day isn't over yet, it's just begun." He said mischievously.

"Oh? There's more than this?" Theresa said turning around and sucking in the crisp beach air.

"Yes Tiger, way more. I've got some surprises in store for you. One's I hope you will _never_ forget." He said as he brought her hands to his mouth and kissed the palms.

"Fox, I could _never_ forget this. I will _never_ forget this." Theresa said seriously almost tearing up.

"Hey now, no tears unless they are happy tears."

"They are, they are." She said laughing as she wiped some away. "I'm just so happy. I've never felt this complete in my whole entire life. This _fearless_. When I'm with you Fox, I feel like we can do _anything_ together."

"We can. Our love is that strong, that powerful that _nothing_ can stand in our way." He said smiling as he opened a bottle of champagne and poured some in two glasses.

"You're right. Nothing can stand in our way. No matter what comes, we will get through anything as long as we're _together_." She said smiling as Fox handed her her glass.

"A toast. To...you Theresa, my little hopeless romantic. You are the best thing to ever happen to my life and you make me want to be a better man. I will _never_ forget this moment as long as I live. _I love you_."

Theresa's heart melted.

She had craved this kind of love all her life and now she's found it. It was a long, hard road to get here, but she was convinced that everything she had endured, all the hardships and rocky times she needed to experience were in order to get to Fox, her _soul mate_.

They clicked glasses and sipped champagne.

"A toast. To...you Foxworth." They both laughed. "You are the best thing to ever happen to my life. For so long I thought my destiny was somewhere else, but I was wrong, blind, stupid to see what was right in front of me all this time...._you_. Sometimes when I think about how much I love you, I can't even breathe. I feel so consumed by you and I'll _never_ forget this moment as long as I live. _I love you_."

They both smiled and clicked glasses and sipped champagne again.

Fox sighed.

He felt her love all around him. So long he had craved for someone to care about him, for someone to open their hearts and give all they had to give _for_ him, to love him and now that someone had arrived.

__

Theresa.

She was just the most incredible person he had ever met and she loved him with all her heart. For a long time, he always thought deep down, she still loved Ethan, but he was _wrong._ All the love she had to give, was centered right towards him and it melted his heart.

"Mommy, mommy, Fox, look at the castle I built." Little Ethan said as he pointed his cute chubby finger to his masterpiece.

Theresa grabbed him in her arms and hugged him. "Oh look at my little boy. You did that all by yourself? Wow." Theresa said impressed as Little Ethan nodded his head.

Dinner had arrived for the three as they sat down and ate a scrumptious meal together as a family.

Whitney knocked on Chad's apartment at the recording studio.

"Whitney?" He said as he opened the door.

"Oh Chad, I _need0 you. I need you now more than ever." Whitney said as she threw herself into his arms as the two started making out._

"Whitney....wait...are you sure?" Chad said not understanding her sudden change of heart, but not wanting the moment to stop.

He had wanted Whitney to forgive him for so long and now she was, he couldn't let her go again.

"Yes Chad, I'm sure. I _need_ to be with you." She said kissing him as they fell onto the couch.

"Mmmm, dinner was delicious. I can't believe you flew all these foods in from all over the world." Theresa said folding her napkin.

"Nothing is too good for you." Fox said smiling.

"How about you sweetheart? Did you enjoy everything?" Theresa asked Little Ethan.

"I loved the French fries." The boy said as Fox and Theresa laughed.

"Okay sport, you think it's time?" Fox said as Little Ethan nodded his head.

"Time for what?" Theresa said curiously.

"Well...that's for us to know and for you to find out." Fox said as he got up and escorted Theresa out of her chair.

He grabbed Theresa and lifted her up for a piggy back ride.

Theresa couldn't stop laughing.

The three walked to a far corner of the beach as the sunset in and cast a beautiful light on the water and sand.

"What are you two up to now?" Theresa said smiling as she held onto Fox's neck really tight and laid her head against his strong back.

Little Ethan giggled.

He put her down.

"Close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Theresa shut her eyes.

"Good." Fox said.

"When can I open them?" Theresa said excited.

"Little Ethan will tell you when." Fox said as he got ready.

He nodded to Little Ethan.

"You can open your eyes mommy and look down." He said.

Theresa opened her eyes and looked down into the sand.

She was stunned.

Tears of joy and shock formed in her eyes as she read the message especially for her engraved in the sand.

****

THERESA LOPEZ FITZGERALD, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

She was _speechless_.

She turned to look for Fox and saw him down on bended knee with a small black velvet box in his hands.

He grabbed her hand.

"Theresa Lopez- _0Fitzgerald..."_ He began trying to hold back the tears himself. "...I love you more than life itself. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said smiling.

Theresa couldn't even speak.

She wanted this so badly and now it was finally happening. Nicholas Foxworth Crane had asked her to marry him, to become his wife. The emotions that were overtaking her body were more than she could take and in usual Theresa style, the waterworks came pouring.

Fox opened the box and there stood a five carat, diamond princess cut ring.

It was beautiful, sparkling, huge.

Fox never did anything small. When he would do something it would be gigantic.

Theresa clutched her heart.

"Yes! Yes yes!" She said as Fox smiled and slipped the titanic ring on her finger.

"A perfect fit." He said as she jumped into his arms and he twirled her around and around.

"Just like us." Theresa said laughing and holding onto him so tight.

"I love you." Fox said simply.

Theresa pulled away and stared Fox in the face.

"I love you too. _So much_." She grazed her fingers on his lips. "And I can't wait to become Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." She giggled.

"Well, you won't have to wait."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can get married anytime we want."

"Anytime?"

"Yes. Theresa..." Fox said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. "...I don't want to wait. I want you to be my wife as soon as we can make it happen."

"Oh Fox, I want that too, but I also want my family and friends to be here and-"

"Oh they will be. Theresa remember, I'm a Crane, we can do all of the preparations in a day. I just _need_ you to be my wife _now_." Fox said desperately.

"What has gotten into you? You're so..._passionate_....more than usual." Theresa said touching his cheek.

"I just love you so much and I don't want to wait. I want to have a huge, glorious wedding at the mansion so everyone in Harmony can see how in love we are. I want to pledge my love to you in front of the entire town."

"Oh Fox, I do too. How fast do you think we can do this?" Theresa said with such hope.

"Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Why not? Theresa don't make me wait."

"Oh baby, I don't want to wait either. Tomorrow it is." Theresa said giggling as Fox held her in his arms and breathed the scent of her in.

Little Ethan tugged at Theresa and Fox's legs as Fox lifted him up high in the air.

"You know, I had to ask the man of the house for your hand in marriage."

"Oh you did did you? What a complete gentleman." Theresa said tickling Little Ethan.

"As you can see, he said yes and we put this romantic scene out of a movie together just for you." Fox said staring into her soulful eyes.

What made this proposal so special for Theresa, was the fact that Fox included _her son_ and it meant the world to her. Fox treated Little Ethan as if he were his real father. It made the proposal all the more special.

He constantly gave her new reasons to love him so much more than she did the day before.

"I love it. And I love both of you." She said as she hugged both her men.

It was official. They would get married tomorrow, at the mansion, in front of everyone.


	9. Just One Last Night

Fox led Theresa upstairs to his room in the Crane Mansion and closed the door behind them.

"Little Ethan was so excited to see mama."

"Yeah, the little guy couldn't wait to jump right into her arms." He said as he brushed the stray hair from Theresa's face.

"I'm just happy mama has some joy in her life. She loves Little Ethan so much and she's missed his sleep overs."

"Well..." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist tightly. "I happen to miss _our _sleep overs too." His mouth descended on hers in a sweet, sensual kiss that left tingles down Theresa's spine.

"Mmmm." She said as she pulled away. "Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? Are you real Fox?"

Fox grabbed her tiny hand and placed it on his stubbled chin. "How does that feel?"

Theresa smiled and began to caress his face.

"Real."

She leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

Theresa's touch was sending Fox into orbit. Her skin felt so _soft_ as if it was made of satin.

__

Knock knock knock.

"Ugh." He said as he heard the knocks.

"Maybe if we ignore them they will go away." Theresa said not wanting to break free from Fox's warmth.

__

Knock knock knock.

"Who the hell is it?" Fox said getting angry and frustrated.

"Phyllis, Mr. Crane."

Fox opened the door to his bedroom. "What is it Phyllis?"

"Well, the flowers from Madrid have arrived and Gertrude says they belong in the dining room and I say they belong in the green house and..."

"Okay okay. Just tell Gertrude to spread them all over the courtyard all right?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Phyllis said as she walked away and Fox closed the door and turned to face Theresa.

"Peace, at last!" Fox said as he approached Theresa and rubbed her shoulders and kissed her lips.

The kiss started out innocent, but got very _sinful_ within seconds. Theresa cupped Fox's face in her hands and opened her mouth as she slipped her warm tongue inside to collide with his over and over again.

They could not stop reveling in each other's mouths.

Finally, Fox pulled away breathless.

"Tiger, how do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Theresa said innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Oh don't play all wide eyed and innocent with me. You know _exactly_ what you're doing." Fox said drinking her body in.

"Fine. In that case, I'll stop." Theresa said seemingly faking disappointment and turning away as Fox grabbed her waist and spun her into his chest.

"Ah ah I didn't say to stop." They both laughed and sucked the scent of each other in.

"Wait right here." Fox said as he went to turn on the CD player.

Sheena Easten's The Nearness Of You plays.  
  
_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

Fox smiled as he reached for Theresa's hand while the smoothness of the song melted the room. They danced cheek to cheek.

__

It isn't your sweet conversation

Theresa nibbled on Fox's chin, cheeks and ears.

__

That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

Fox couldn't breathe.

They were barely dancing, just moving their feet a tiny bit each time. Fox felt _intoxicated _by her.

__

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true

"Make love to me Fox." Theresa whispered.

Fox needed nomore words said. He picked Theresa up off her feet and held her tiny body in his arms and carried her to the bed.

__

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you

Ethan walked into the Crane Mansion and loosened his tie. He looked around and noticed the whole house being filled with bouquets of flowers and caterers preparing trays.

"What is going on here?" Ethan said as he walked into the living room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winthrop. I need to place these here for the wedding." Phyllis said as she walked by Ethan to place more bouquets all around the mansion.

__

Wedding?

"Wedding Phyllis? What do you mean wedding? Julian and Rebecca had their wedding several months ago. Don't tell me she wants to renew her vows already." Ethan said chuckling.

"No Mr. Winthrop, these aren't for Mrs. Crane."

"Well who is the wedding for Phyllis?" Ethan said puzzled.

"Mr. Crane and Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald sir. They are getting married tomorrow." Phyllis said as she continued about her business.

Ethan was stunned.

__

Married?

Theresa and Fox are getting married?

Tomorrow?

No.

Ethan's heart sank.

"Phyllis wait. You have to be mistaken. I never heard of this wedding. Theresa nor Fox have ever mentioned it. Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"No sir. I know it's last minute, but Mr. Crane proposed to Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald tonight and I was left strict instructions to prepare the mansion for their wedding tomorrow at 5pm."

Ethan felt like he had just been knocked over by a ton of bricks.

__

This can't be happening.

"Isn't it romantic sir? I mean, Mr. Crane actually proposed on the beach to the woman he loves and didn't want to wait one second more for her to be his wife." Phyllis said all dreamy.

"I wish I could find me a great man like that. Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald is so lucky." Phyllis sighed.

Ethan felt like he had just been turned to stone.

__

Just what in the hell is Fox up to? He goes around making out with Whitney all over the place and now he wants to marry Theresa? What is his game? Why is he hurting her like this? I won't let it happen. I will put a stop to it right now. I will not let Fox get away with having his cake and eating it too.

Ethan rushed upstairs to his room.

He was thankful Gwen wasn't home yet. That way he was able to think. He sat on their bed and pulled out the picture of Fox and Whitney kissing at the Blue Note.

He stared at it.

"Theresa, I don't want to hurt you. God help me, I _don't_ want to hurt you, but you _have_ to know about this. You have to know that Fox is a lying, cheating two timing bastard who is only using you to get to Whitney. I have to show you this. I have to prove to you how wrong it is for you to throw your life away on this playboy pig."

Ethan could hear jazz music coming from Fox's room which was adjoined to his.

"Is that bastard cheating on her?" Ethan said disgusted as approached the door and placed his ear to it to hear.

"Oh Fox." Theresa said biting her lower lip as he kissed all the way up her stomach and suckled on her left breast.

He bathed her nipple with his tongue.

Theresa's skin was so sensitive and the pleasure that arose from Fox's touch made her clasp both her hands onto the pillows next to her, tightly.

He lifted his head up to hers to see her reaction to his assault on her senses and a smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Mmmm babe." He mumbled as he kissed her lips then proceeded to give her right breast the same attention he gave the left.

Theresa giggled.

"Mmmm, you feel _so good_. _More_. _Please_ Fox, _more_." Theresa managed to say as she shut her eyes in the sheer pleasure.

"That was Theresa's voice moaning." Ethan recognized as he felt as though he were going to breakdown and cry.

Ethan would know Theresa's voice anywhere and that was definitely her.

"She's making love to Fox." Ethan said stunned as he managed to go back and sit on his bed in heartbreak.

Not only did Ethan now know she was making love to Fox next door to him, but it was painfully obvious she was _enjoying_ every minute of it.

Ethan felt like throwing up.

__

How could she do this? She always told me I was the only man she would ever love and make love with.

"This is all Fox's fault." Ethan said as the anger built up within him.

"He preyed on her vulnerabilities and made her believe he was in love with her and of course she would give in. Theresa had to since I married Gwen, she had no choice. She's _settling_ for Fox because I told her we can't be together. She _thinks_ she loves him because she _can't _have _me_." Ethan concluded.

Theresa straddled Fox and began placing love bites all over his muscular chest. She began licking his abs upward as Fox shut his eyes and guided her head with his large hands.

"Don't stop Tiger." Fox mumbled as he grabbed her head and attacked her mouth with slipping his tongue where hers had only moments ago, salivated all over his body.

Ethan began pacing his bedroom thinking about how to approach Theresa with his proof that Fox is nothing but a lying cheating bastard.

He hated hurting her, but it would be to her benefit in the end. The longer she stayed with Fox the more hurt she would be and that's the last thing Theresa needed.

Ethan wanted to march right in there and show her the picture this second, but he didn't know if he could bare the sight of Theresa and Fox together making love.

It made Ethan sick to his stomach to know Fox was kissing and touching places Ethan once had. He was taking Theresa to a place she had only ever been with him.

Ethan wanted to bash Fox's skull in for using Theresa as some sexual conquest to play both Whitney and Theresa back and forth.

"Okay how can I do this?" Ethan thought to himself.  
  
"I got it."

Fox and Theresa lay in bed cuddling each other.

Theresa giggled as she held onto Fox's body as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us."

"_Us_?"

"Of all the many many _many_ times we've made love, this time...it felt _different_ ya know?"

"It always feels different because it just keeps getting _better_ and_ better_." Fox said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"That's very true, but I can't explain it. It's as if it felt like the very _last_ time we would _ever_ be together. Making love tonight felt _desperate _and more _passionate_ than ever Fox." Theresa said massaging his hard chest.

Fox pet her smooth silky hair. "That's probably because it's the last time we are making love as boyfriend/girlfriend."

A huge smile spread across Theresa's face. "That's right. Tomorrow we'll be Mr. And Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." She extended her hand to look at her beautiful engagement ring.

"I can't wait for you to become my wife." Fox said as he turned Theresa's head to him and lifted her chin to kiss her lips softly.

"And I can't wait for you to become my husband." She said as she returned the kiss and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Us."

"_Again?"_

"Do you remember all the times that we told each other it could never work out between us? That we were too in love with other people."

"I remember."

"I know I _thought_ I was in love with Ethan all that time, but to think _you_ were _always_ in love with me and didn't say a thing. It must have been so hard for you to listen to me always go on about Ethan." Theresa said as she nestled her head on his chest again.

Fox felt guilty.

He loved Theresa more than anything, but the truth was, back then he _thought_ he was in love with Whitney.

__

Just tell her the truth Fox. She loves you. You know she loves you.

"Theresa?"

"Hmmm?"

"We can tell each other anything right?"

"Of course baby. That's what I love about our relationship. We've been nothing but completely and totally _honest_ with each other."

__

Just tell her Fox. Come on you can do it. Tell her.

"Fox, I've spent so many years being afraid of the secrets I held during my past relationships and that's what ultimately destroyed it. Being honest is the _most_ important thing."

"I agree, which is why I need to tell you something." Fox said as Theresa sat up and stared at him with her beautiful, brown eyes filled with such hope, love, and purity in them.

She caressed his cheek. "Baby, you can tell me _anything_." She smiled.

"Theresa, I don't deserve you."

Rebecca walked down the steps of the Crane Mansion.

"What the hell is going on here?" She shouted._0_

"Mrs. Crane, I was left strict orders by Mr. Fox to have the mansion prepared for the wedding tomorrow."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, Mr. Fox is marrying Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald tomorrow."

"He's what?" Rebecca was furious.

How dare Fox act as if he is the king of this mansion when Rebecca went through great lengths to be the _only_ Mrs. Crane. There is no way she was going to allow Theresa to be Mrs. Crane again.

"Phyllis, you listen here. I am the _only_ one that can bark orders at you do you hear me?"

"Yes Mrs. Crane but-"

"But nothing." Rebecca said raising her hand to silence her. "Now you can continue on with what Fox told you only because _I_ am allowing it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Phyllis said as she walked away.

Rebecca poured herself a glass of burben.

"Oh Fox, it doesn't matter what you try to do to make Theresa your wife because she will be going down in flames very soon." Rebecca said smirking in delicious delight as she sipped her drink.

"Don't deserve you?" Theresa said stunned. "Baby what are you talking about?"

Fox got out of bed, put his robe on and looked out the window.

Theresa put on her robe and followed him. She hugged him from behind.

"_I _don't deserve _you_." She said hugging his back.

Fox spun around quickly and cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

"No, don't ever say that. _Never_." He kissed her lips.

"It's true. I don't deserve the most wonderful, _perfect_ man in the world."

"Damnit Theresa, stop it!" Fox yelled. "I'm _not_ perfect." He turned back to stare out the window.

Theresa didn't know why he was snapping. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was.

"Fox? I'm sorry, I know you're not perfect. Neither am I. What I meant to say was, you are perfect to _me_. You're _everything_ I've ever wanted in a man."

"Tiger, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just.... I don't want us to pretend we are something we're not. I'm not perfect. I've made so many mistakes in my past I can't even begin to count them."

"You're telling me?" Theresa said smiling. "I'm the Queen of mistakes. God knows I'm not perfect. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." She grabbed his hands.

"Fox, I have always believed in _fate_. I think we had to endure all the bad stuff we have to get us right _here_ where we're standing _right now_."

"I know, but there are things you don't know."

"Then tell me." Theresa said extending her hand on his cheek and rubbing it up and down. "_Tell me_." She whispered.

__

Fox tell her. Just tell her the truth.

"Theresa I-"

"Wait a second. I know what this is about Fox. Don't say a thing."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Fox I know you have been with _many _women and I know you've had a past of gambling. You've told me all of this before and it doesn't affect me at all."

"Right."

"Baby, you know that means _nothing_ to me. That was in your _past_ and it doesn't affect us now. Please believe me."

__

I can't do it.

Fox looked into those beautiful, brown eyes of hers and he just couldn't break her heart by telling her the truth.

"You're right. I was worried about that." Fox lied and he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane and that will never ever ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ change." Theresa laughed and so did Fox.

"I love you too Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and that will never ever ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ change." They laughed again as Fox repeated her words.

"I think it's ummm time to hit the showers." Theresa said seductively.

"Mmmm, I think you're right." He said as he followed her into the shower.

Ethan opened the adjoining door to Fox's room and entered.

He noticed the bed was messed up, but Fox and Theresa weren't in it. He heard the shower running.

__

They must be taking a shower together.

Ethan felt sick.

"It's okay because Fox, you're about to be blown out of the water." Ethan said as he looked at the picture before him.

"I just forgot the shampoo!" Theresa screamed as she happily made her way completely soaked in a yellow towel back into the room.

She looked up and saw Ethan.

"Ethan?"

Ethan sucked in the sight of her. She was soaking wet and simply gorgeous.

"Theresa."

Anger arose in Theresa like never before. "What in the hell are you doing in here?" She said holding her towel in place as her wet hair was dripping on the carpet.

"Looking at you...I mean _for_ you."

"So you just barge into Fox's room? My God Ethan, we could have been in bed." Theresa said disgusted.

"I know, I heard." Ethan said as he remembered the disgust and heartbreak he felt hearing Theresa moan Fox's name in pleasure.

"You heard?" Theresa felt so violated and wrapped her arms around her towel even more tightly. "What kind of a sick freak are you? You _heard_ Fox and I _make love_? You were stalking us by the door? What the hell is wrong with you Ethan?"

"I wasn't stalking you. The music was loud enough and apparently so were you two." Ethan rebutted.

"Well now you know how it feels don't you?" Theresa triumphantly said obviously alluding to the times when she was still in love with Ethan, having to listen to him and Gwen make love nightly.

"Theresa look, I heard about the wedding tomorrow."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "And your point is?"

"Theresa, don't marry him. You _can't_ marry him, _I_ _forbid_ it!"

Theresa could not believe what she was hearing.

"_You forbid_ it? Just who the hell do you think you are Ethan? You don't own me. I do what I please and you are _not_ part of my life anymore. You have _no_ say who I marry and who I date and you most certainly have _no_ say in who I make love with." Theresa said passionately.

"Theresa, Fox is a user and a liar. I hate the fact that you had sex with him, but I'm here to show you that he is not who he claims to be."

__

0"Oh not this again. Ethan please, stop it!" Theresa said not wanting to hear his allegations about Fox secretly loving Whitney.

"It's true Theresa. Fox is in love with Whitney and using you to get to her. He is playing both of you."

"I cannot believe you are standing here and starting this again. Have you no shame? Maybe I should call Gwen in here to see that her husband can't seem to stay away from me!" Theresa screamed as she grabbed the phone.

Ethan took the phone from her hand and dropped the picture.

"Theresa, don't call Gwen. This has nothing to do with her."

"_Nothing_ to do with her? You aren't staying out of my life Ethan. I told you over and over again to leave me alone and you promised Gwen you would, but it's obvious the only two timing bastard here is _you_. I will _never_ believe a thing that comes from you _0Ethan."_ Theresa screamed.

She looked down on the floor to see a picture that was obviously turned over. She picked it up.

"What's this?"

__

She found it.

I can't let her see it now. I can't let her see it from me. It has to come from someone else so she can believe it and not blame me. So she can run to me, thanking me for saving her from making a huge mistake.

"Nothing." Ethan said as he snatched it from her hands and put it in his pocket.

"Tiger, I thought you said you were going to get the shamp-" Fox said as he waltzed into the room with his yellow towel around his waist and saw Ethan and Theresa standing across each other.

He looked to Theresa and saw her angry. Then he looked to Ethan who was staring him down.

"Just what the hell are you doing in here Golden Boy?" Fox said angrily approaching Ethan, ready for a confrontation.

"Fox, please let it go." Theresa said patting his chest and holding him back.

She could tell Fox was ready to beat Ethan to a pulp.

"I wanted to see Theresa." Ethan said calmly.

"So you just go barge into people's rooms like a pig?

"If anyone's a pig here Fox it's _you_ and you _know_ why."

"Yeah, Theresa told me about your_ sick_ accusations. Ethan, isn't it about that time Gwen neuters you? Oops wait that already happened."

"You're time's up Fox. Theresa may not believe me and she may be foolish enough to believe your slick lies, but there will come a time when she sees for herself what an asshole you truly are."

"Well then that would mean she's made a hell of an improvement from you!"

"All right, that's enough!" Theresa said coming between the two men. "Ethan leave, _now_!"

"Theresa, please don't marry him. You _will_ regret it."

"She said _GET OUT_!" Fox yelled as he pushed Ethan out the door and slammed it.

"I'm sorry Fox. I tried to get him to leave. I don't know why he's doing this. He just never wants me to be happy." Theresa said tearing up.

"Theresa, he wants you back. I see it every time he's around you. He only wants you back because he knows you're happy with me and he can't stand it!"

"Ethan doesn't want me back Fox."

"Yes he does Theresa. He wants you to chase after him like you did all those years, but he refuses to leave Gwen. He wants you both!"

Theresa remained silent.

Fox approached her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Ethan just makes my blood boil."

"Fox, let's just forget about Ethan. We're going to be _married_ tomorrow and there is _nothing_ he can do to stop it." Theresa said as she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"You're right. What do you say we finish our shower?"

"Yes." Theresa said smiling.

"You go on ahead, I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Okay baby." Theresa said as she kissed his lips and went into the bathroom.

Fox waited until Theresa completely left and opened the door to the adjoining room. He stormed in, grabbed Ethan by the neck and slammed him up against the wall as Fox cut the circulation off of Ethan's neck.

"Listen up half bro and listen good because I'm only going to say this _once_. You stay the hell away from Theresa and me or so help me God,I will_ kill_ you." Fox said with venom as he slammed Ethan up against the wall by the neck once more and walked away.

Ethan held onto his neck and began coughing and spitting. He was trying to catch his breath. He managed to pull the picture out from his pocket and looked at it.

"Not before I kill you Fox and your relationship with Theresa."

"I'm paying you to burn it down to the ground with Theresa in it." Rebecca said on her cell phone.

"Make sure you do it_ tomorrow evening_ and make sure Theresa is the _only_ one in that house. I want to see her dead body burnt to a crisp." Rebecca locked her phone and smirked.

Ethan was trying to find the number to the tabloid_ Daily Private Lives_.

He remembered that it was Mort Chandler who exposed his paternity and Theresa's pregnancy and he figured this would be the perfect way to anonymously leak the information, that Fox has been using Theresa to get to Whitney all this name.

__

Yes this is perfect.

0All Ethan would do, is e-mail the picture and anonymously tip Mort who would get it to be the front story on the tabloid before Theresa and Fox get married. Theresa will see the tabloid and the picture and dump Fox for good without even suspecting that Ethan was behind it.

__

Sorry I have to do it this way Theresa, but it's for your own good. You wouldn't believe me if it came from me.

  
  
Ethan dialed the number.

"Chandler here." Mort said as he leaned back in his chair with a pen in his mouth, using his free hand to type.

"Yes, Mort Chandler?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"Never mind about who it is. I have some interesting information that I'm sure you would love to use for a front page story in tomorrow's edition of Daily Private Lives."

"I'm listening." Mort said intrigued.

"You are aware of the marriage between Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald tomorrow afternoon aren't you?"

"Who isn't? It's the talk of the town. First Miss Lopez goes for Ethan Crane, then his daddy, well, former daddy Julian Crane, whom she shares a bambino with and now she's finishing off the family by marrying notorious playboy Fox. Actually wait, I'm wrong, she still hasn't done big daddy pops Alistair." Mort said laughing.

Ethan ignored his bashes on Theresa and focused on the end result. "Look, I have proof of Fox cheating on Theresa. I have a picture of him and another woman all over each other at the Harmony Blue Note Jazz Club."

"Whoa come again? You have an actual picture of Fox Crane cheating on his bride to be the day _before_ his wedding?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You score a piece of info like that and you want no money for it? What do you want?"

"All I want is the picture to appear as the _lead_ story on tomorrow's edition of Daily Private Lives."

"Oh it will be the lead story, but I doubt we can make it to press tomorrow. It will probably be out the day after tomorrow."

"No!" Ethan snapped. "This needs to be out before Fox and Theresa marry at the Crane Mansion tomorrow at 5pm."

"Okay Okay, relax. I'll get a copy delivered to the mansion before 5 pm. Heck I'll even be there to take pictures of the explosive aftermath." Mort laughed.

"Look, I don't care what you do. All I care about is that copy handed to Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald _before_ her wedding day. Do you understand?"

"All right, all right. Here's my e-mail mcdailylives.com. E-mail me the picture."

"Okay, I'll do it now."

"Hey, who is this?"

Ethan locked the phone right away and began to scan the picture into his laptop and e-mail it to Mort.

"Whoa." Mort said as the picture came in on his e-mail. "This is too good. Boss get in here!" Mort yelled.

"What is it Mort?"

"Take a look at this. More trouble for the Crane family."

"Ohhhh Mort, you got a scoop. This is going to be delicious."

"So does that mean I get a raise?" Mort said chewing his pen as his boss walked away.

"I'm serious about that raise Sir!" He screamed.

Gwen Winthrop entered the solarium and poured herself a drink.

Her mother kept telling her over and over again that they would be rid of Theresa, but Theresa was here in the mansion and marrying Fox tomorrow and becoming a Crane.

"Will I ever be rid of Theresa?"

"You will Gwennie. I promise you." Rebecca said entering the solarium.

"Mother, you keep saying that, but I see Theresa's life as perfect. She has her son, she will become a Crane tomorrow and I have lost my baby Sarah. She wins again."

"No Gwennie. She will _not_ win again. I'm taking care of it. Tomorrow, we will be rid of Theresa for good."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Gwen said gulping her drink.

"Gwen, we have to keep our eyes on the prize. We have to be patient. I told you we will take Theresa's son away from her and we _will_. He will be _yours_ and _Ethan's_."

Gwen rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think her mother was full of nothing but hot air.

"Gwennie, remember our plot years ago framing Theresa for exposing Ethan's paternity and eventually breaking them up?"

"Yes."

"That worked didn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Just trust me. Theresa will go down in flames tomorrow."

Ethan entered Rebecca's room looking for Gwen.

"Gwen? You in here?" Ethan called out, but no answer.

The phone rang and Ethan answered it.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Rebecca Crane."

"Umm, she stepped out for a moment may I take a message?"

"Yes, please tell her we had to reschedule her manicure and pedicure appointments for next week."

"Okay, no problem."

"Thank you sir."

Ethan locked the phone and looked for a pen in Rebecca's drawer to write down the message.

"What's this?" He said curious as he found a tape recorder labeled_ The Greatest Scheme Ever_.

Ethan knew it was Rebecca's private property, but he couldn't help but want to see what it was.

He pressed play.

__

"February 10th 2001. Gwen and my plan worked brilliantly. Ethan's paternity was revealed thanks to Gwen and I e-mailing the tabloids from Theresa's computer. Soon Ethan and Theresa will be broken up for good. Ethan will blame her and think she leaked the information to the tabloids to hurt and embarrass him. This will be the biggest crack in their relationship and my Gwennie can swoop right in and steal Ethan away from Theresa the way she stole him away from Gwen. This scheme is brilliant. I'm so happy Gwennie went along with it. She's quite the schemer if I do say so myself. This is the plan of the century. Ethan and Theresa are toast."

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm just recording our brilliant scheme. I have to file these things you know Gwennie. I could reuse them someday."

"Mother, put that away. I don't want Ethan to ever find out what we did. He would cut me out of his life forever. Destroy that. I don't want any evidence that links us to this."

Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

__

Tell me this is a joke. Tell me this isn't happening.

Ethan felt faint.

__

Rebecca and Gwen were the one's that revealed my paternity to the tabloids? _Rebecca and Gwen were the one's that framed Theresa and made it look as though she sent that e-mail?_

Ethan felt so many things. _Anger, hurt, hate_ towards a woman he trusted for years.

__

Gwen.

She was nothing but a liar.

All this time she was lying to him and scheming to break him and Theresa up and it worked.

__

I fell for it.

Ethan felt like such an idiot, but most of all, he felt the _pain_ of loosing Theresa. All this time he could have been with Theresa if it wasn't for Rebecca and Gwen scheming to break them apart. He had lost so much trust in Theresa when he thought she sent that e-mail to the tabloids and lied to him about it, but it wasn't her.

Ethan felt sick.

He trusted Gwen and had defended her time and time again as an honorable, amazing woman, but she was nothing but a _liar_. She knew about his paternity and _never _told him.

__

Damn her.

Ethan could not stop thinking about all the time that was lost.

What about the fake video tape? Did they lie about that too? Did Gwen and Rebecca plot that video tape so Theresa could go to the death chamber for him?

Ethan was feeling ill. He needed to sit down.

He couldn't confront Gwen about this now because if he did, she would make sure Fox and Theresa married to spite him, he was sure of it. If Gwen could reveal his paternity and frame Theresa in the worst possible way, she'd do just about _anything_ to keep him away from Theresa.

Ethan decided right then and there he knew what he needed to do.


End file.
